A New Future
by xxz0eyxx
Summary: What if when Omi went into the past the only changes were that Guan took Chases place on the Heylin side, and Chase became one of the Xiaolins? Can Chase and Master Fung help the new dragon before she's persuaded to join Guan and Wuya on the Heylin side?
1. A New Dragon

Xiaolin showdown

A New Future

What if when Omi went into the past the only changes in the future was Guan took Chases place and Chase was one of the Xiaolins? When a new dragon joins the Xiaolins can Chase and Master Fung find out her heritage before she's persuaded to join the heylin side? ChasexOC

Ages:  
Chase 20 - Wears a light blue xiaolin top and trousers (like he did when Omi went into the past to stop him drinking the Lao-Mang-Lome soup) all the time.  
Taylor 19 - Wears blue jeans and a yellow camisole and the same xiaolin clothes as Kimiko for showdowns and training (but with black tights instead of white).  
Clay 18 - Wears his blue shrit and blue jeans and his xiaolin clothes for showdowns and training.  
Raimundo 18 - Wears his white hoodie and green trousers and his xiaolin clothes for showdowns and training.  
Kimiko 17 - Wears alternate clothing like in the episodes and her xiaolin clothes for showdowns and training.  
Omi 16 - Wears his normal xiaolin clothes all the time.

Taylor - The Lightning Dragon:  
Appearence: Static waist length platinum blonde hair (the natural kind not the kind so it hurts you eyes), slim, slightly shorter than Chase, Electric blue eyes, naturally pale (like Kimiko)  
Personality: Makes friends easily, not a cat peron (jungle cats included), competetive, hot-headed.  
Normal Clothes: Light blue skinny jeans, yellow fitted camisole, yellow flat shoes, brown chunky belt round her hips.  
Xiaolin Clothes & Appearence: Same outfit as Kimiko but with black tights, a static version of a messy side bun and a straight side fringe.

(Ring of Dashi - the wearer can use a single touch on their victim to stun them with an electrical vibe).

**Chapter One**

At the Xiaolin temple, Master Fung was having tea with the faithful dragon Dojo. Master Fung was an old man with blue eyes and a grey beard. He wore black shoes, grey trousers, and a white tunic shirt with a blue waistcoat. Dojo was a small green dragon with yellow fins and a red beard - even though Dojo looked small and harmless he could infact grow up to 50ft in length and swallow a house.  
"When are we going to tell the Xiaolin warriors about the new dragon, Master Fung?" Dojo asked.  
"Soon, Dojo. We need them to rest tonight first before we introduce, Taylor in the morning." Master Fung replied going over to wash up the teacups in the sink.  
"How old will this one be?" Dojo asked again.  
"19. Now if you will excuse me Dojo, I feel it is time for some preparations. The new dragon will arrive later on tonight. Oh, and do not mention anything to the other dragons." Unknown to them that a certain dragon of fire had overheard the whole conversation.

"Omi! Raimundo! Chase! Clay! Guess what I just heard!" Kimiko walked into the sheng-gon-wu vault where the water, wind, energy/telekineises and earth dragons were scrubbing the floor. "Nice of you to join us, Kimiko! What did you hear?" Raimundo asked, packing his brush and bucket away.  
"Master Fung said someone called Taylor is going to be a new dragon here! He's 19! We're going to meet him in the morning!" Kimiko informed them.  
"So I'm STILL going to be the youngest! This is an outroar!" Omi exclaimed.  
"Its an outrage, Omi. And this means I'm STILL going to be the only girl!" Kimiko huffed. "I just hope he's cute."  
"Dont worry, Kimiko. This will just mean you can have another man to protect you as you have lack of upper body strength." Omi blinked and he was the only person in the room other than an angry Kimiko.  
"I'll show you lack of upper body strength!" Kimiko yelled. As she headed towards Omi with her fists clenched.

"I'm glad we made it out of there!" Raimundo stated as he, Chase and Clay sat in their rooms. There were walls around everyone room so they could have some privacy but they were thin enough to talk through as though everyone were in the same room.  
"I wonder what the new dragon will be like?" Chase asked.  
"Well, I hope he's not nice enough for Kimiko to crush on. But I hope he is nice enough not to run off with the wu." Rainmundi stated. Everyone knew about his crush on Kimiko apart from the girl herself. Clay drifted off to sleep within five minutes of laying on his mat. Raimundo began listening to his music. Chase heard Omi come back and decided to go and check on him - seeing as Chase was the leader and it's what the eldest and most responsible person should do. He made his way out of his room and over to Omi's. Poking his head round the door he saw the short bald yellow boy was fast asleep. He had a tooth missing and was beginning to get a black eye. He had a few cuts and scrapes on his arms - the usual he recieved after a fight with Kimiko. 'Where is Kimiko?' Chase thought to himself. 'I didn't hear her come back.' As Chase made his way out of the boy's dorm, a hand pulled him to the side of the wall. "Shh!" Kimiko covered his mouth and held one finger to her pink lips as a sign to be quiet, Chase nodded and looked to where Kimiko was now pointing. A man had drew up in his car and threw a bag out of it before roughly pulling out a girl with waist-length static platinum hair.  
'Does she even brush her hair?' Kimiko thought.  
Master Fung greeted the man and girl with a bow. "I hope the journey was safe for you."  
"Just keep that girl under lock and key, Fung! I don't know why you wanted to bring her here but I warn you! She's a freak!" The man said. The hiding xiaolins could tell the girl was angry as her fists were clenched - but the angrier she got - the more static her hair went. 'Either she back-combs it or, it's a kind of...power?' Kimiko thought again. The man ran to his car and drove off into the darkness, with the screeching of tires. The girl picked up her bag and bowed to Master Fung.  
"My name is, Taylor. Master Fung. I came at request."  
Master Fung bowed back to the girl. "It's nice to have you join us, Taylor. Please, follow me. We have much to discuss."  
Once Master Fung and Taylor dissapeared into the meditation room, Kimiko turned around. "A girl!" She sounded happy.  
"And you were right, Kimiko...cute." Raimundo said as he appeared next to her.  
"What do you think that man meant by 'keep her under lock and key' and 'she's a freak'?" Chase asked.  
"We'll she's the new dragon - we know that much. She might have elemental powers. Did you see her hair?" Kimiko said.  
"Is anyone else interested to know what they're talking about?" Raimundo asked, ignoring Kimiko's question - pretending it was rhetorical.  
"Yeah. But it's none of our buisness. We'll probobly find out soon enough anyway." Kimiko commented as she walked to the girl's dorm.  
"Come on, Chase, let's go." Raimundo began walking out the door.  
"Bed. How would you like to be eavesdropped on by someone you don't even know?" Chase dragged Raimundo to his room before turning out the light and retreating to his own. He then used his power of energy to drain Raimundo of any energy - so the boy would go to sleep and wouldn't sneak off.

Master Fung got the 19-year-old a wet flannel and passed it to her so she could clean the blood off her face - she had a split lip and what looked to be a bruising eye. "Taylor. What is your last name?" Master Fung inquired. He only asked as her electric blue eyes had a resemblence to a Master that he once knew.  
"I don't know, Master Fung." Came the reply. He could tell she was lying as she didn't look at him and she hid her face.  
"Do you know why you're here?"  
"Training, to be a xiaolin monk." She replied.  
"Yes, I understand you can manifest a mixed element." Master Fung stated.  
"Yes, Master Fung. Lightning and I can kind of charge myself by touching something electrical like a plug socket or a cable attatched to mains electricity - although it's like stealing, because I take power away from the whole place for a while. I can also touch something electrical and charge it." 1taylor rinsed out the flannel, turning the clear water in the bowl a cloudy red colour.  
"You understand you are here to not only become a xialoin monk but to train to become an elemental dragon?" Master Fung asked.  
"Would it be lightning by any chance? My grandfather told me differnt elemental moves and stuff." She asked. "Yes, suitable for you and it will allow you to help control your powers...Dojo, come out from hiding, please." Taylor's hair was less staticy as she realised that the old monk was a nice man and was going to help her with her powers - she wasn't angry and she felt relieved that she was out of the taxi. She hadn't mean to shock the man, nor touch some copper in the car that somehow gave it a mind of it's own. The snake-like dragon slithered out from behind a bonsai tree and eagerly made his way over to Master Fung.  
"How did you know I was there?" Dojo asked. "Hello, Taylor. It's so nice to finally meet you, I am Dojo the faithful xiaolin dragon." He bowed respectively. "There is something about your eyes that I recognise, are you related to any monks that go back 1500 years?"  
"Hello Dojo. Umm...I'm related to some now. But yes I think there's a high chance I might be." "Oooh, you have a very nice ring...I recognise that from somewhere...where did you get it from?" Dojo asked as he admired the silver ring on Taylor's pale slim finger. The japanese symbol for lightning was engraved on it.  
"It's been passed through my family for generations." Came the reply.  
"Anyway, Taylor. I assume you've done training with your familly? Do you know about the sheng-gon-wu?" Master Fung interrupted.  
"Yes. But I was mostly taught by my great-great-great-grandfather. He was really old - but he looked old enough to be by brother. He used to tell me about sheng-gon-wu. He said his favourite was the 'Ring of Dashi'." Taylor replied, laughing at the memory.  
'There's only one monk I know who favourited the Ring of Dashi - and that was Grand Master Dashi himself.' Dojo thought, then he noticed why her eyes were so familiar. "Is Grand Master Dashi this great-great-great-grandfather of yours?" Dojo asked, jumping onto her lap - his eyes sparkling.  
"Grand Master? Well, I don't know about that but my grandfather was called Dashi." She replied smiling. Dojo began crying tears of joy and hugged her.  
"I used to be your Grandfather's dragon 1500 years ago..." Dojo sighed happily.  
"Do you think he used the Sands of Time to visit then?" Taylor asked.  
"Possibly, so you were trained by the Grand Master himself. We shall not tell the other monks of your herritage - for obvious reasons." He pointed at Dojo. "We'll show you to your room and your new roommate. We have seperate rooms for girls and boys here. There will be other meeting's tomorrow and I will assess which rank of training you will be tomorrow." Master Fung said. "Please follow me." Taylor followed with Dojo wrapped round her neck - still holding.

Kimiko was sat in her room. She couldn't sleep - not after seeing that girl thrown out of a car like that. She heard voices and realised it was Master Fung, Dojo and a female voice. There came a knock on the door. "Kimiko?" She went and answered it and there stood Master Fung, Dojo and the girl from earlier. Kimiko greeted the girl with a friendly smile. "Hi, my name is Kimiko." She held out her hand. The girl smiled back and then winced because of her lip before she shook Kimiko's hand. "Taylor. Nice to meet you."  
"Kimiko, this is a new dragon, she will be staying with you - if you don't mind. Make her feel welcome and don't forget both of you that we have training to do tomorrow." Master Fung said.  
"Not at all, Master Fung. It'd be nice having another girl here!" Kimiko smiled and let Taylor into the room.  
"Come on, Dojo." Master Fung said to the dragon.  
"I want to stay here!" Dojo whined from his spot round Taylor's neck.  
"You can, if it's not a problem with them." Master Fung replied. Before leaving the two girl and the dragon.  
"It's not a problem with me, Dojo. What about you, Kimiko?" Taylor asked.  
She shook her head. "No problem. Here is a spare mat and blanket to sleep on. They might not look it but they are actually quite comfortable."  
"I know, I sleep on one back at home. Which dragon are you Kimiko?" Taylor asked, sitting down on her now spread out mat.  
Kimiko sat down on her own mat. "Fire, but don't believe anything the guy's tell you. I'm not always angry. What about you? Do you have an element?"  
"I think we're going to get along just fine - I loose my temper a lot - especially when boys think they're better than girls. My element is lightning/electricity."  
"Cool. You and me both! You'd better get used to it...Omi - the dragon of water, thinks girls have no upper strength and reads a book called 'the ancient guide to females'. He's lived here for 16 years - basically since he was born so he knows like, no slang."  
Taylor began to laugh. "That's hilairious! Oh wait...are you serious? Who are the other dragons?"  
"Deadly serious. Well, Omi is the water dragon. Clay - from Texas - is the earth dragon. Raimundo is the wind dragon and Chase is the dragon of energy/telekinesis." Dojo's 'ahem' made her carry on. "Dojo, is our trusted, faithful and most loyal subject." Kimiko added, with a sarcastoc bored tone.  
"Nah, Dojo's lovely." Taylor patted Dojo on his head and he was now curled around her arm. "Oh my god. You have Goo-Zombies 5!" Taylor pointed to the games console that was sat next to Kimiko's mat.  
"Yeah but Raimundo used the last of the battery and he lost the charger." Kimiko said sighing.  
"No problem - I'll fix that. Dojo...you might want to get off, and Kimiko don't touch my anfterwards for a while okay?" Dojo left Taylor's arm and sat next to Kimiko who nodded a reply.  
Kimiko passed the console to Taylor. Taylor closed her eyse and touched a plug socket with one finger and held the console in her opposite hand. Her hair began to get static and the games console lit up "Battery Power Full." It said in a metallic voice. Taylor put the console on the floor and let go of the wall - and - as soon as she did. Blackout. "Yeah, it's just a little side effect...it's work in 5 minutes or so." Kimiko thanked her 'so so so so much!' Once five minutes was over they sat and played Goo-Zombies 5. When Taylor died, she passed to Kimiko and when Kimiko died she passed to Dojo - and then the cycle began again.

Once they'd finished, they tucked themselves up in bed. Dojo curled up next to Taylor. "He seems really attached to you." Kimiko said as she turned the console off.  
"I know, I didn't think animals liked me! If any more charger's go missing I'll revive stuff for you." Taylor stated as both the girls laughed.  
"I can't believe all three of us beat Raimundo's high score on Goo-Zombies!" They both laughed again before they fell asleep. Both girls had gotton to know each other quite well that night as they had been talking - Dojo had even enjoyed himself and met the great-great-great granddaughter of his first Master - Dashi. They only main thing Taylor kept quiet about was what she had promised Master Fung not to tell the other monks about - being a relative of Grand Master Dashi.


	2. Spicer think's I'm hot?

Xiaolin showdown

A New Future

What if when Omi went into the past the only changes in the future was Guan took Chases place and Chase was one of the Xiaolins? When a new dragon joins the Xiaolins can Chase and Master Fung find out her heritage before she's persuaded to join the heylin side? ChasexOC

Ages:  
Chase 20 - Wears a light blue xiaolin top and trousers (like he did when Omi went into the past to stop him drinking the Lao-Mang-Lome soup) all the time.  
Taylor 19 - Wears blue jeans and a yellow camisole and the same xiaolin clothes as Kimiko for showdowns and training (but with black tights instead of white).  
Clay 18 - Wears his blue shrit and blue jeans and his xiaolin clothes for showdowns and training.  
Raimundo 18 - Wears his white hoodie and green trousers and his xiaolin clothes for showdowns and training.  
Kimiko 17 - Wears alternate clothing like in the episodes and her xiaolin clothes for showdowns and training.  
Omi 16 - Wears his normal xiaolin clothes all the time.

**Chapter Two**

Taylor stirred in her sleep. 'Wait.' she thought, 'it is morning...but who's shaking me?' She opened her eyes and there was Dojo.  
"Morning, Dojo. I think you can stop waking me now...I;m awake and luckily for you: I'm a morning person." Taylor said.  
"Just like, Dashi." ojo whispered in her ear with a huge grin across his face. "I think we're going to get along fine." He said to himself as he went over to wake up Kimiko.  
"Dojo! It's too early!" Kimiko complained as she pulled the cover over her head.  
Taylor saw a pile of clothes with a note on top of it. She picked up the note and read the small slanted expertly written note:

_Taylor,_

_Put these on, they are your Xiaolin clothes - simliar to Kimiko's and matching everyone else's._

_Love Dojo, faithful dragon. X_

Taylor smiled at the little 'x' on the end of the note. She went over to Dojo and picked him up in a hug. "Thankyou, Dojo! They're really nice!"  
"Your welcome! Don't hug Omi. He'll ask for another and think it's a reward or something." Dojo informed.  
"I'll keep that in mind. Come on Kimiko wakey wakey! Do you want me to zap you?" Taylor made sparks on the end of her finger.  
"No that's okay thankyou, Taylor." Kimiko yawned. "I'm up."  
Taylor walked into the side room that Kimiko showed to be the girl's bathroom. She took a quick shower - making sure not to get water in her eyes - before drying off and slipping into her xiaolin clothes. She had no sash to tie around her waist yet, reminding her of training with Master Fung. She quickly dried her hair and tied it into a side bun - immedietly it went static - making it a messy bun. She looked in the mirror and noticed the small bruise forming on her eye and she was thankful her side fringe was on that side so it was covered up. 'Shame there's nothing She walked back into the bedroom. Kimiko was ready and she noticed there was another door leading to another bathroom.  
"Two bathrooms?" Taylor asked as she sat down opposite Kimiko.  
Kimiko smiled. "Yeah, it's great when one of them runs out of hot water." Dojo came through the door. "Breakfast! Time to meet the other monks, Taylor! Then it's training!"

**Chase's POV**

We had just finished eating breakfast. "It's not like Kimiko to be this late for a meal." Clay said breaking the silence over the table.  
"We'd better get to training. Kimiko will catch up with us - and the quicker we train the faster time will fly for the new guy to come!" Omi stated. Only him and Caly didn't know Taylor was infact a girl and had arrived last night. According to Master Fung - only Kimiko knew - well I assume Kimiko knows, she must have stayed in the same room as Taylor.  
"Okay, let's go." I said, rising to my feet and walking out of the kitchen. We got outside and was met by Master Fung.  
"Morning, young dragons. I have some news to tell you. Today we are going to be joined by a new dragon. Kimiko met her last night and they will both be joining you in training later. But for now choose your weapons." He held out his hands with the Sword of the Storm, Orb of Tornami, Fist of Tembigong, and the Eye of Dashi. (A/N: the Eye of Dashi - and I researched this - shoots a powerful energy not lightning). We all chose our complementry sheng-gon-wu to give ourselves an edge.

**Normal POV**

Kimiko had just shown Taylor where everything was and they made their way into the kitchen. Kimiko began eating two slices of toast and Taylor just sipped tea. "Don't you eat in the morning?" Kimiko asked before returning to her toast.  
"I train better on an empty stomache - If I eat before it makes me feel too full to move and it makes me feel sick." Taylor replied going over to the sink and washing up her cup. "Come on then - we have training to do and people to meet!" Kimiko said, linking arms with Taylor as they walked towards the training grounds.

The girls were greeted by Master Fung when they arrived at the training course. Omi was fighting Clay and Chase was fighting Raimundo. Clay and Chase had the upper hand.  
"I take it you two have made fast friends?" Master Fung asked. He then looked down at Dojo. "As have you Dojo." He sighed. "Clay, Chase, Omi and Raimundo, come and meet the new dragon." He said loud enough for the guys to stop fighting and come over to him. "This is, Taylor. Xiaolin dragon of lightning. This is Omi, dragon of water."  
"Pleased to aquaintance you, Taylor." He shook her hand. "I thought only boys had the name Taylor?"  
"I think it's spelt differently?" Taylor replied in a questioning tone.  
"Stop shaking! And he means 'pleased to meet your aquaintance' and no, it's spelt the same." Dojo said, still wrapped around the arm being shook.  
"Raimundo, dragon of wind."  
"Hey there, I'll help you train if you want?" Raimundo said as he took her hand and shook gently. Taylor raised a brow "Yeaah...Kimiko already asked."  
"Clay, dragon of earth."  
"Howdy, nice to have another lady here." Clay took off his hat, politely, as he shook her hand.  
"And Chase, dragon of energy and telekinesis."  
"Hi." He smiled and shook her hand. She smiled in return.  
"Now back to training. Clay and Chase you two won so you can go against each other, Omi and Raimundo together and then Kimiko and Taylor." Master Fung said.  
"Dojo, I think you should release yourself from her arm before it falls off!" Kimiko laughed. She got a look of confusion from Omi. "He's been holding onto her since she got here - he even slept in our room last night."  
"He's really taken a liking to you." Raimundo stated. Taylor just nodded her head and looked at the dragon.  
"Dojo?" Taylor asked. He sighed before unwinding himself and slithering next to Master Fung. He handed the girls some sheng-gon-wu, Kimiko gratefully accepted the Star of Hanabi.  
"You might like this one. It's complementery." Master Fung said as he handed her the Thorn of Thunderbolt.  
"Thankyou, Master Fung." Taylor smiled at him.

The girls readied themselves in fighting stances. "I'll go easy on you." Kimiko said, kindly.  
"Don't be." Taylor replied, in her competetive voice - ready to fight.  
Kimiko ran at Taylor who blocked her attack and knocked Kimiko to the floor. Kimiko swung her leg round but Taylor jumped over it. "Star Hinabi, Fire!" Kimiko shouted.  
Taylor jumped in the air - the fire narrowly missing her.  
"Thorn of Thunderbolt, Lightning!" Taylor shouted. A powerful bolt of lightning struck Kimiko and sent her into the wall across the training grounds. Kimiko picked herself out of the rubble of the temple wall and ran at Taylor again. Taylor hadn't broken a sweat. As fast as Kimiko launched punches, Taylor blocked them just as quick.  
Both girls had yet to notice the crowd of males watching. Chase had won his battle against Clay and Raimundo had won against Omi - putting the little bald kid in a bad mood.  
Taylor landed a karate chop on Kimiko's stomache and a fly kick to the fire dragon's stomache and the girl was down - declaring Taylor the winner.  
"You, alright, Kimiko?" Taylor asked when Kimiko didn't get up.  
"You win. That was awesome!" Kimiko took the hand that Taylor offered and was pulled to her feet. "When did you learn to put your element at the end of the sheng-gon-wu?"  
"My great-great-great-grandfather taught me."  
"Your next task is to get this stone from my hand. No sheng-gon-wu are to be used." Master Fung stood up and held a pebble in the palm of his outstretched hand. "One move each. Go!" Kimiko jumped right. "Too obvious." He side stepped her. Omi jumped down from above. "Predictable." He knocked him out of the way. Raimundo went for an attack. "Typical." Raimundo was added to the pile of failures. Clay used his lasso but Master Fung stepped out of it when it was closing. "Too easy." Clay walked to the fail pile. Chase came up from behind but was flipped over the man's shoulder.  
Taylor stood there looking at the different ways everyone else had used and failed. "Taylor, get the stone. Don't wait there all day! Attack!" Omi said frustratedly. Taylor walked up to Master Fung and stopped one metre away from him. "Please may I hold the stone?" She asked. He gave it too her. Everyone's face's turned to ones of disbelief.  
"Whaaaaaaa!" They all said.  
"Do not be fooled, young ones a great lesson learnt today. Someone who is evil may also be helpful at times of need." With that Master Fung left the monks to relax a while.  
"Taylor!" Dojo reunited himself with her arm. "Well done! I don't think anyone has ever got the stone from Master Fung before! You're my favourite monk!"  
"I thought I was your favourite monk!" Omi's eyes were wide and he pulled a baby face.  
"Sorry Omi, but things change." Dojo patted the boy on the head and curled up.  
"I don't want to get in the middle of your relationship so you can sort it out between you." Taylor unwound Dojo from her forearm and plonked him on the bald kids head.  
"Dojo! You have returned!" Omi hugged the dragon tightly.  
"Save me!" Dojo said breathlessly as though all the air in his lungs were being squeezed out. His arms were flailing about towards Chase and Raimundo.  
"You'll live. Who's up for-"  
"-Sheng-gon-wu shivers!" Dojo interrupted Raimundo.

They were flying on Dojo above a desert. Kimiko at the front then Raimundo, then Taylor and Chase and then Clay and Omi.  
"What's the wu this time then, Dojo?" Kimiko asked.  
"The Sphere of Yun." Dojo replied.  
"It creates an prison around one's enemy. It not only traps its subject in a cage, but gives its possessor control of its possessees' possessions." Chase added reading a moving scroll.  
"We better hope Spicer doesn't get there first." Clay said.  
"Who's Spicer?" Taylor asked.  
"Jack Spicer. He calls himself evil boy genius. He has an army of robots and collects the Sheng-gon-wu, for an evil ghost hag called Wuya." Raimundo informed.  
"Robots? Well, this should be fun." Taylor said, laughing. Kimiko joined in laughing from the front.  
"What's so funny?" Omi asked.  
"I have a mixed element. Lightning and electricity. It's why my hair's static and also the reason why Goo-Zombies 5 is up and running." Taylor replied.  
"That does help. Taylor, Kimiko and I will take care of the robots, while Clay and Omi fights whoever the henchman is and Raimundo can go after the wu." Chase said.  
Everyone nodded in agreement as they landed on the sand.  
"You know what happens when lightning hits sand don't you?" Taylor asked.  
They shook their heads. Taylor sighed and zapped some sand away from them. It glowed red before forming into a sharp shard of glass.  
"Well...only use your electrical side then." Dojo said as he wrapped himself round he arm. He began vibrating.  
"Umm...Dojo? What are you doing?" Taylor asked holding her arm away from herself.  
"Ok...one, I can feel a current running through your arm and, two, wu-wu-wu! Over there!" Dojo pointed a vibrating finger in the direction of a cliff.  
They ran to the bottom of the cliff where the shneg-gon-wu was.  
"What is that noise?" Taylor asked.  
"Spicer." Everyone replied bored with an eye roll.  
"Hahahaa! Hello Xiaolin Loosers and...hot new girl. Let me introduce myself: I am Jack Spicer. Evil boy genius!"  
"Ummm...Jack, shut up and get the wu. Tubimura!" Wuya rolled her eyes at the 18-year-old boy, and ordered the fat ninja to attack.  
"Right, yeah...Jack-Bots attack!"  
The xiaolins began their plan. Raimundo began racing Jack to the wu, Omi and Clay began fighting Tubimura and Chase, Kimiko and Taylor started on the bots.  
"Fire!"  
"Lightning!"  
"Energy!"  
"Earth!"  
"Water!"  
"Wind!"  
Taylor held onto one of the Jack-bots and absorbed the electricity from it before fly kicking it into another two. Chase used his telekinesis to lift one of the bots and launch it into four. Kimiko used balls of fire to throw at her bots making them explode. Taylor jumped onto the last bot and grasped the wires in the electric socket. The robot died and Taylor jumped off before it made it's crash landing. Straight into Jack Spicer just as he was about to reach the wu before Raimundo. Taylor stood there - twitching her right arm as she tried patting her static hair down - but to no avail.  
"Alright! We have to wu!" Raimundo shouted down from the top of the cliff.  
"Let's go then." Taylor said between twitching.  
"Err...Taylor? Are you alright?" Chase asked.  
"Yeah, fine. Just got more electricity than lightning in me. At least we got the wu...Dojo?" Taylor looked down at her arm, Dojo was also twitching - more than she was. "Umm, Dojo if you let go and wait 5 minutes...you'll be fine." "Yeah..." Dojo unravelled himself from her arm and grew 50ft. "You're right, Taylor, I do feel better."

The got back to the Dojo and were greeted by Master Fung. "Well, done young warriors in retrieving the sheng-gon-wu. Now, why don't you all take a break for a while before you start on your chores."

Taylor had been at the xiaolin temple for just over a week now, there had been no more sheng-gon-wu revealing themselves and in the free time, Taylor had made close friends with everyone - especially Dojo, Kimiko and Chase. They had just finished their chores for the day and had decided to relax in the warm air outside.  
"Taylor, you have a visitor...it's not your grandfather but once you see who it is, you can choose wether or not you want to talk to them." Master Fung informed once they had exited the kitchen.  
"Alright, Master Fung." She had stopped twitching now and followed Master Fung into the room they went the night she arrived.  
Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo and Clay were sitting under a cherry blossom tree talking about Taylor.  
"She has a strange accent - one I have never heard before." Omi stated, rubbing the top of his bald head.  
"It's Manchester, Omi. She said she was born and grew up there. She said her mum re-married and then moved back to this country and her step-dad was like a dad to her until her element mixed with another and became hard for her to control. Her mum got one of the monk's at their dojo to come and speak to Master Fung to see if he could help her." Kimiko informed Omi.  
"Manchester? That's really far from here!" Raimundo said, crossing his arms.  
Chase - who came from England and had a British accent - was listening to the conversation when a male shout came from the dojo, there was a crash and then a slapping sound. He seemed to be the only one who heard it. 'Later I will ask Master Fung what all the commotion was about.' He thought.  
"I don't know what it is, but I think Master Fung knows something about her that we don't." Raimundo stated.  
"That does explain why Dojo has taken such a liking to her." Clay said.  
"Look, guys, if it was important for us to know he would've told us." Kimiko reasoned with them.  
"Maybe, she has heylin blood! It explains why she is so good at training." Omi scoffed.  
"Aww, is some little monk jealous because someone may be better than them?" Kimiko asked in a baby voice, while squeezing Omi's cheek.  
"Maybe." Omi replied, turning away. "How did you get Goo-Zombies working I thought Raimundo broke the charger?" "What! You said you lost it!" Kimiko yelled at Raimundo.  
"Okay! I'm sorry! But how did it get working again?" Raimundo pleaded.  
"Taylor charged it. Didn't you notice the whole dojo had a black-out for like 10 minutes?" Kimiko said, returning to a calm state.  
"Huh, so now you can charge your i-Pod." Raimundo pondered.  
"What did you do to that charger!" Kimiko shouted at him.  
"Kimiko calm down. Raimundo stop breaking other people's stuff. Look!" Chase pointed to the place where Master Fung had taken Taylor.  
A man stormed out of the door. "I warned you to keep her under lock and key! Now look what she is capable of! Taylor! When I next come here I expect an improvement with you." He stood so close to her.  
"I don't want you to come back." She replied in a small voice.  
"Saves me the trouble with you then!" He shouted in her face before getting into his car and driving off. Master Fung put his hand on Taylor's shoulder and led her back inside.  
"Isn't that the man who dropped her off last night?" Kimiko asked Chase and Raimundo.  
"I think so. Didn't see him then because it was dark, but it did sound like him." Chase answered.  
"You don't think he hit her do you?" Kimiko asked.  
"Dude! A man hitting a teenage girl? That is tight! Why did you ask that?" Raimundo replied.  
"H-hello? Have you not seen her split lip and black eye?" Kimiko raised her voice at him.

There was no sign of Dojo or Taylor all afternoon. The five dragons had just finished their dinner and decided to do some last minute training.

It ended up Chase winning against Raimundo and Kimiko so it was his turn to sit out. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Taylor walking out of Master Fung's meditation room and towards the Sheng-gon-wu vault. 'What is she doing?' He thought. He got up and decided to follow her.


	3. Feeling's

Xiaolin showdown

A New Future

What if when Omi went into the past the only changes in the future was Guan took Chases place and Chase was one of the Xiaolins? When a new dragon joins the Xiaolins can Chase and Master Fung find out her heritage before she's persuaded to join the heylin side? ChasexOC

Ages:  
Chase 20 - Wears a light blue xiaolin top and trousers (like he did when Omi went into the past to stop him drinking the Lao-Mang-Lome soup) all the time.  
Taylor 19 - Wears blue jeans and a yellow camisole and the same xiaolin clothes as Kimiko for showdowns and training (but with black tights instead of white).  
Clay 18 - Wears his blue shrit and blue jeans and his xiaolin clothes for showdowns and training.  
Raimundo 18 - Wears his white hoodie and green trousers and his xiaolin clothes for showdowns and training.  
Kimiko 17 - Wears alternate clothing like in the episodes and her xiaolin clothes for showdowns and training.  
Omi 16 - Wears his normal xiaolin clothes all the time.

**Chapter Three**

Taylor walked into the vault and opened the staircase. She opened the draw to the one Master Fung asked her to get when she heard someone behind her. "What are you doing?" Chase asked.  
"Master Fung asked me to get the Golden Tiger Claws." Came the dull reply. She came to the top of the stairs holding the wu and stopped. "What?" She asked.  
"How did you get that black eye?"  
She hesitated. "...I walked into a door." Chase couldn't help but laugh.  
"Then what about the lip?" She was silent. "Someone hit you didn't they?" It was more of a statement than a question but she nodded.  
"Can I go now, please? I'm not in the mood to talk." She really did sound dull. He moved out of the way so she could walk past him, she got to the door before she turned around again. "By the way, um, Master Fung want's to see you aswell." He nodded and they walked together in silence to the meditation room. It was only then that Chase realised she was only 2 inches shorter than he was and that she was quite attractive.  
"Do you know what, Master Fung wants?" He asked to break the silence.  
"Probobly to do something with me, I dunno." She replied. His mind began to wonder at that statement. He had come really close friends with her over the past week and had started to get stronger feeling's for her - he didn't want to tell her until he found out why, he had even asked Raimundo about it - as he had strong feelings for Kimiko.

They went into the meditation room and sat down at the table across from Master Fung and Dojo. Taylor put the Golden Tiger Claws on the table in front of Master Fung.  
"Thankyou for seeing me Chase. As you are xiaolin leader you must know something that we have kept secret since Taylor arrived here. I expect all of you have been wondering why Dojo has taken such a liking to Taylor and why she is so skilled during training and showdowns?" Master Fung asked.  
"Yeah, we all have, Master Fung." Chase replied.  
"What I'm about to tell you, must not be told to any of the other warriors, and must not be heard to anyone on the heylin side." Chase nodded and bowed his head to Master Fung to show that he would keep his word. "Taylor is a direct decendant of Grand Master Dashi."  
"Doesn't it explain how her eyes are so familiar?" Dojo said lovingly as he curled around her neck.  
"He used the Sands of Time to visit and train me." Taylor informed as Chase had a questioning and puzzled experssion written on his face.  
"Wow...that explains a lot." Chase said turning to meet Taylor and then turning back to Master Fung. "Why do you need the Golden Tiger Claws?"  
"I would never normally ask this, but I would like you and Taylor to claim the Reversing Mirror from Jack Spicer. The Serpent's Tail has yet to reveal itself and it could be disasterous for Wuya and Jack to have both wu." Master Fung informed them.  
"The Serpent's Tail has the ability to change a solid form into a ghost." Dojo said.  
"But combined with the Reversing Mirror it can change a ghost into a solid body." Master Fung finished. "Oh." Taylor said. "But why only us and not the others aswell?"  
"Because it's better to sneak in with less people, besides Dojo has something for them to do somewhere else." Master Fung replied.  
"Master Fung? Why are we only taking one sheng-gon-wu and not all of theirs?" Chase asked.  
"It's not the xiaolin thing to do, besides...I think they're less likely to notice one missing than the whole bunch." Taylo said.  
"Go now. I believe Jack and Wuya are visiting Guan. You know how much Jack thinks about his idol." Dojo let go of Taylor after giving her a kiss on her cheek and then pushing the sheng-gon-wu across the table to them.  
"Not as much as he thinks about, Taylor." Chase added, thinking about what Jack said about her when they went after the wu. He recieved a small punch on his ar from the girl as she put the Golden Tiger Claws on her hand.  
"Oh and Chase...don't let your mind wonder at a simple statement." Master Fung chuckled as he held up the Mind Reader Conch - making Chase blush.  
Chase held Taylor's hand as she said: "Golden Tiger Claws!" And slashed at the air making a portal which they both jumped through.

They landed outside Jack Spicer's mansion.  
"For an freak evil boy genius he sure knows how to live." Taylor said as she let go of Chase's hand.  
"I know but his evil lair is the basement." Chase chuckled.  
"So he lives with a ghost hag...in a basement...nice." Taylor said sarcastically. "I think Dojo's right...no one's in all the lights are off."  
"What makes you say no ones in?"  
"Well, Jack's a pussy - so HE'D be scared of the dark and leave the lights on won't he?"  
"Good point...let's go." Taylor handed Chase the claws and he put them on. She held his hand. "Golden Tiger Claws!" He said as he made another portal which they jumped through.

They landed inside Jack Spicer's Basement.  
"See...no one's here. This place is so creepy. Would you look at that...right infront of the 'Sheng-gon-wu cabinet - do not touch.'" Taylor read the sign on the open door. She picked up the reversing mirror. "Is it just me or was that way too easy?"  
"You're right. Let's just go. Golden Tiger Claws!" As Chase jumped through the portal a robot attacked Taylor with two non-electrical cords, tie-ing her arms to her sides and wrapping another around her legs. The portal closed behind Chase and Taylor was tied up in Jack Spicer's lair with five robots pointing guns at her - waiting for Jack to return with Wuya.

Chase arrived back at the temple. "Taylor?" He asked turning around. He ran and put the Reversing Mirror away before opening another portal back to Jack Spicer's basement. He jumped through right infront of Taylor picking her up and jumping back through the potal while it was still open and just before he got shot by the robot's.

Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and Omi were cleaning the vault. "Why does Chase and Taylor have a mission to do and we get stuck cleaning!" Omi complained.  
"Hey guys? Guess what Chase asked me?" Raimundo said in a boasting voice.  
"What!" Everyone immedietly turned their attention to him.  
"He said, and I quote: 'You know Taylor is really good friends with all of us? Well I think I'm getting stronger feeling's for her - but I don't understand why? I mean she's a really good friend and all but I think there's something else there. What do you think it is?' I said I didn't know." Raimundo informed them.  
"So...Chase likes Taylor." Clay stated. "They'd make a pretty cool couple don't you think?"  
"Yeah! And-" Kimiko was cut off what she was going to say when a portal opened infront of them and Chase jumped through carrying a tied up Taylor, bridal style.  
"Point proven." Raimundo said. "Soap does love water - it carries bubbles!" His pathetic excuse worked quite well with Kimiko and Clay - they knew what he was on about - but Omi scratched his head in confusement.

After untying Taylor, and the explanation of why they'd used the Golden Tiger Claws - they decided to train for a while. "Three-on-three?" Taylor asked. "Dojo? Why don't you choose the teams - make it fair."  
"Okay. Taylor, Raimundo and Clay and then Chase, Kimiko and Omi. No sheng-gon-wu!"

[Team Talk - Taylor]  
"I think, in the teams we should go one-on-one." Raimundo said, winking at Clay.  
"Yeah, I like that idea." Clay smiled at Raimundo knowing what he was on about.  
"So who goes for who?" Taylor asked, oblivious to what the other two were on about.  
"Clay, you go for Omi. I'll go for Kimiko and Taylor, you go for Chase."  
"Fine."  
"Yepp."

[Team Talk - Chase]  
Before they split up in their teams, Raimundo told Kimiko the plan.  
"I think, the teams should go one-on-one." Kimiko said.  
"But why?" Omi asked.  
"It might be easier, besides, two against one would be unfair." Chase replied.  
"Ok, Chase, you go for Taylor and Omi, you go for Clay. I'll go for Raimundo." Kimiko said.  
"Got it."  
"Okay."

"Gon-yi-tam-pai!" Everyone shouted oncde the team talks were over.


	4. RioReverso

Xiaolin showdown

A New Future

What if when Omi went into the past the only changes in the future was Guan took Chases place and Chase was one of the Xiaolins? When a new dragon joins the Xiaolins can Chase and Master Fung find out her heritage before she's persuaded to join the heylin side? ChasexOC

Ages:  
Chase 20 - Wears a light blue xiaolin top and trousers (like he did when Omi went into the past to stop him drinking the Lao-Mang-Lome soup) all the time.  
Taylor 19 - Wears blue jeans and a yellow camisole and the same xiaolin clothes as Kimiko for showdowns and training (but with black tights instead of white).  
Clay 18 - Wears his blue shrit and blue jeans and his xiaolin clothes for showdowns and training.  
Raimundo 18 - Wears his white hoodie and green trousers and his xiaolin clothes for showdowns and training.  
Kimiko 17 - Wears alternate clothing like in the episodes and her xiaolin clothes for showdowns and training.  
Omi 16 - Wears his normal xiaolin clothes all the time.

**Chapter Four**

They lunged for their opponents. Kimiko and Raimundo were in a heated battle already - meaning Kimiko was winning.  
Clay and Omi were taking the bull by the horns...Clay was puching Omi into the mud...or just throwing it at him - meaning Clay was winning.  
Taylor and Chase were throwing punches and kicks at one another - each one dodging the other - no one had landed a hit yet!  
"Judolei-flip! Fire!" Kimiko yelled. Raimundo was about to call his element when an inferno swept over him. Once the inferno swept past him - he was the colour of charcol.  
"You win, Kimiko." Raimundo whispered before he passed out. Kimiko dragged him to the side next to Dojo before sitting down next to him.  
"Sizemic-kick! Earth!" Omi was hit with rocks flying up at him. He propelled into the wall and blacked out. Clay picked him up and carried him to the sidelines to watch next to the others.  
Taylor and Chase still hadn't managed to land a hit on one another. Taylor went to kick Chase in his chest. He grabbed hold of her foot and held it there. He took a few paces backwards so she was doing the splits. She was loosing her balance. He just stood there holding her foot. She regained her balance, smirked at him and then used her foot on the ground to jump on, then kick him in the face. He let go and toppled to the floor. She span round in the air and landed on her feet. "They're going to be fighting for a long time aren't they?" Raimundo asked once he woke up.  
"Well, Chase did fight with Grand Master Dashi and Taylor is Dashi's-"  
"-Dojo! Come here I have something to ask you!" Master Fung interrupted as he came into the training grounds.  
"Yes Master Fung!" Dojo said quickly after he realised Master Fung stopped him from slipping up.  
Chase put his hands on the floor behind his head and flipped to his feet. Taylor dodged a punch he threw and swiped her foot underneath him in attempt to trip him up. He jumped over it and grabbed her hands. He threw her into the air above him - turning her round. He caught her with her back against his chest and his arms pinned hers to her sides. He caught both her legs as she bought them to her chest. She struggled to get free - but his grip was to strong. She ended up sitting there. Catching her breath.  
"Do you give up?" Chase asked, laughing.  
"Yes." She sighed, if she had free arms - she would cross them. Chase released her. Everyone got to their feet and bowed respectfully to each other.  
"The winning team is Chase, Kimiko and Omi." Master Fung stated. "Taylor? Follow me, please." He began walking towards...the meeting room?  
Taylor looked at her fellow Xiaolin teammates and shrugged at their puzzled expressions before running after Master Fung.

Wuya and Guan were in his lair - it looked just like Chase's lair had been before Omi went back to the past and stopped him from turning evil. Guan was sat in his throne looking through his all-seeing-eye at the Monk's.  
"Guan, there's something about the lightning dragon I find familiar." Wuya said.  
"Yes. We must form an attack with them. To test her skills and see if we can find out." Guan smirked.  
Jack Spicer hovered into his idol's lair.  
"What do you want now, Spicer?" Guan spat.  
"Just to see what you guys are doing. With no Shen-gon-Wu revealing themselves I don't get to see the hot new dragon!" Jack whined. Guan and Wuya exchanged glances.  
"How would you like to go and raid their Shen-gon-Wu vault?" Wuya asked as she floated over to him in her purple ghost form.  
"Can I chat-up Taylor?" Jack pleaded.  
"Do what you like, Spicer. Just find out her heritage." Guan said waving his hand in a 'whatever' gesture.  
"YES!" Jack punched his hand into the air and hovered out of Guan's lair.  
"Go with him, Wuya. You talk to the female dragon. He'll only fuck it up." Guan stated as he summoned his cats to prepare his soup.

Taylor and Kimiko were lounging under a cherry tree talking about what Master Fung wanted when Chase walked over to them.  
He sat down next to Taylor and smirked cockily. "What?" Taylor asked.  
"I beat you. Badly." He gloated.  
"At least I landed a hit. You didn't." She spat back.  
"I still won."  
"Chase can I talk to you over there for a moment please?" Kimiko asked getting to her feet. She walked off and he turned to look at Taylor.  
"Does she intend for an answer?" Chase asked.  
Taylor looked at him blankly. "I guess not." She replied.  
Chase looked at her and decided she was having a grumpy day. He followed after Kimiko.  
"Chase. She just had a big talk with Master Fung about...about Heylin's." Chase looked at her confused. "If I tell you this. You can't tell anybody alright?" Chase nodded. "She's related to Grand Master Dashi." Chase nodded. "You already knew? Oh. Okay then. Well, Master Fung think's the Heylin's know and that they're going to try and convince her to join the Heylin side. We have to make sure she's not alone with any of the Heylin." Chase nodded.  
"Why is she in a bad mood?" He asked.  
"She's upset. Grand Master Dashi will be passing away in his timeline soon." The look on Chase's face made her realise. "You were one of Dashi's students. Sorry. I forgot." She bowed her head to him before running off.  
Chase looked over at Taylor. She looked like she was holding back tears. He walked back over and sat down beside her but said nothing.  
"I didn't mean to snap at you before. I apologise." Taylor said.  
"Don't apologise, I came over to wind you up anyway." Chase replied, cockily. Taylor laughed.  
"It didn't work." She replied, getting to her feet and walking towards the temple.

The Xiaolin Dragon's were lounging about in their own way. Kimiko, Omi, Clay and Raimundo were playing Goo-Zombies 5 - trying to be the first to beat the high score.  
Chase and Dojo were reading scrolls as Master Fung handed out tea.  
Taylor was meditating under the cherry blossom tree.  
"Hello, my dear." Taylor opened one eye. Seeing as it was only Wuya in her ghost form she stayed sitting down but opened both her eyes.  
"What are you here for _this_ time, Wuya?" Taylor asked with interest. "It can't be Shen-gon-Wu...you can't hold it."  
"I came to have a **chat** with you." The ghost insisted.  
Taylor's hair went even more static. "About?" She asked.  
"Guan and myself seem to recognise something about you...but we don't know what it is...would you be willing for me to observe you for a while? Until I find out what it is?"  
"No!" Taylor yelled standing up. She went to hit the ghost - knowing her hand would only go straight through the hag - and someone caught her wrist.  
"That's a nice ring." Taylor looked up to see Guan. '_Shit_.' She thought. She had been told from Dashi that when someone holds your wrist, you should not pull it away, but wait until you can catch them off-guard. He touched it and moved it around her finger. "Who gave it too you. I know it used to be **_someone's_** personal favourite Shen-gon-Wu."  
"**It's a Shen-gon-Wu**?" Wuya and Taylor shouted simultaeneously.  
"Your eyes." Guan let go of her wrist and held her jaw tightly instead. "Your Dashi's descendant."  
Wuya gasped. Jack cackled in the distance. Taylor broke free of Guan's clutches and ran to the sound of Spicer. She didn't get very far. Guan clicked his fingers and she was surrounded by his jungle cat's.  
Taylor gasped and froze. "It seems as though Taylor Dashi has a fear." Guan stated as he stepped into the circle.  
"Cat's?" Wuya asked, boredly.  
Taylor sent a signal to Raimundo through the wind. They had learnt to do it during practice, if one of the dragon's needed help they would either stamp their foot to alert Clay or blow into the wind to get Raimundo. _'Hopefully he'll get the other's...after defeating Jack._' She thought.

Raimundo got the message. "Taylor? I thought she was with us?" Raimundo asked as he dodged a robot Chase threw.  
"Come on Raimundo. Let's go!" Chase commanded - he was leader - as he started running to where she had been meditating all afternoon. Raimundo followed him.

"I take it she doesn't like cat's very much." Raimundo stated as they stopped. They looked at the cat's circling around a scared stiff Taylor.  
"Guan and Wuya." Chase growled. "Jack was a distraction. They want her on the Heylin side." They watched for a moment. Taylor shook her head in a 'no' gesture, Guan clicked his fingers and the cat's edged closer to her.  
"_Here's_ Chase. We know Omi went into the past and stopped you drinking the Lao-Mang-Lome Soup. Now you can join the Heylin's!" Wuya stated.  
"Rio-Reverso!" Guan shouted, pointing the Wu at Chase. Chase transformed into his Heylin armour and his eyes changed into animalistic amber slits. Guan also changed - much to everyone's shock - he turned into his orange Xiaolin uniform.  
_'They were always meant to be on opposing sides._' Thought Raimundo. "Chase? Don't stand there, help Taylor!" Guan and Chase exchanged glances before Guan clicked his fingers to send the cat's away. They didn't obey his command.  
"I think you'll find the cat's belong to me." Chase said, he clicked his fingers. They obeyed and lunged at Guan and Raimundo. A tiger remained circling Taylor rubbing it's head around her legs.  
Guan and Chase seemed to have no recollecting of being 'rio-reversed'. It was like Omi had never gone into the past at all. They seemed so natural being on their new/old sides. Nothing had fased them. Although, Chase still had some feeling's for Taylor - and he didn't know it. Yet.

Chase used his telekinesis to slam Taylor into a wall. She quickly flipped to her feet. _'Don't trust him. He's Heylin. He won't listen to plead's to stop and join the Xiaolin's._' She thought as she fly-kicked him, catching him off-guard, he hit the floor. The tiger lunged for Taylor, Chase clicked his fingers and the cat changed course - deciding to fight Guan instead.  
"Wuya. Get Jack and go." Chase commanded, getting to his feet.  
"As you wish." Wuya obeyed, looking at him like a panting dog. Afterall, he was more attractive than he already was...and he was Heylin now.  
Kimiko, Clay and Omi appeared. "Why are Guan's cat's attacking him? Why is Chase attacking Taylor?" Omi asked, looking like a lost little boy.  
"Rio-Reverso." Raimundo panted. "Guan, used it on Chase to turn him back to the way he was before _you_ went into the past and changed him. But Guan turned Xiaolin as Chase turned Heylin. The cat's belong to Chase now." He explained, as he was defeated by a lion.  
Guan didn't realise how strong the cat warriors were as he too was defeated.  
Kimiko was suddenly bombarded by Guan and Raimundo's opponents. She was pinched or scratched on the back of her neck and passed out. Guan crawled over and pulled her out of the cold heated battle.  
Omi was being used as a chew toy before being thrown into the defeated pile of Xiaolin's. Then Clay was down for the count.  
"They're pretty well matched aren't they." Guan stated to Raimundo.  
"Yeah, you should've seen them in training." The Brazillian replied.  
Taylor kicked Chase at lightning speed, three times in the gut. His eyes changed and he transformed into some kind of...green scaly dragon? He span around and his tail swiped her across the chest - sending her flying into the wall of the temple, twenty meters away. She slid to the floor and fell asleep on the bed of bricks. Chase returned to his normal form and clicked his fingers. He turned and exited the Xiaolin temple with his army of cat's right behind him.


	5. A true Heylin

**Xiaolin showdown**

**A New Future**

What if when Omi went into the past the only changes in the future was Guan took Chases place and Chase was one of the Xiaolins? When a new dragon joins the Xiaolins can Chase and Master Fung find out her heritage before she's persuaded to join the heylin side? ChasexOC

**Ages and Outifts:**  
Chase 20 - Wears his heylin armour all the time.  
Taylor 19 - Wears blue jeans and a yellow camisole and the same xiaolin clothes as Kimiko for showdowns and training (but with black tights instead of white).  
Clay 18 - Wears his blue shrit and blue jeans and his xiaolin clothes for showdowns and training.  
Raimundo 18 - Wears his white hoodie and green trousers and his xiaolin clothes for showdowns and training.  
Kimiko 17 - Wears alternate clothing like in the episodes and her xiaolin clothes for showdowns and training.  
Omi 16 - Wears his normal xiaolin clothes all the time.

**Chapter Five**

Kimiko walked aimlessly out of her and Taylor's room and wiped her brow.  
"How is our friend?" Omi asked as he was walking past the xiaolin dragon of fire; towards the boys dorm.  
"Still sleeping. Where is Master Monk Guan?" Kimiko asked.  
"Speaking with Master Fung. Kimiko...I must tell someone some news - otherwise my head will implode!" Omi stated frantically waving his hands around like a fly's wings.  
Kimiko patted the cheeseball's head to calm him down. "It's ex-plode Omi. What's wrong?" She asked in a worried older sister tone.  
"It's about Taylor!" Kimiko thought about where this was going. But remained silent to encourage the youngest monk to carry on. He looked around before standing on his tip-toe's to whisper in her ear. "She's Grand Master Dashi's great-great-great grandaughter!"  
"I already know Omi. And so did Chase! And that's a bad thing!"  
"YOU ALREADY KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME?" He shouted.  
"Guy's...could you please keep it down? I have a killer headache." Taylor groaned, leaning against the doorframe. She then found herself on the floor with Omi ontop.  
"My friend! You have not passed through to the land of the sleeping life!"  
"Err...Omi. It's the land of the dead."  
"Oh...my mistake." Omi replied, standing up. Taylor got to her feet and brushed herself off. She looked at Kimiko.  
"Don't worry Omi. God I'm starving! Has dinner been yet."  
"Taylor, it's half past ten. Dinner finished five hours ago." Clay said, as he walked past chewing on a chicken leg.  
The three dragon's watched him walk past before shrugging and going to the kitchen.

[With Master Fung and Master Monk Guan]  
After taking a sip of tea, Master Guan said: "Master Fung...did you realise Taylor's ring is a shen-gon-wu?"  
Master Fung placed his cup on it's saucer on the table - which was then taken by Dojo along with Master Guan's to be washed up. "Yes, I did but...I didn't think she knew. It would be her complementry shen-gon-wu but...it has not yet revealed itself."  
"Chase has now taken my place on the Heylin side. He knows about her blood line with Grand Master Dashi does he not? He and Wuya and...unfortunatley Jack...will try and persuade her to join the Heylin side. We cannot let that happen Dashi wouldn't-"  
"-We cannot interfere with what Taylor chooses. If she is persuaded to join the Heylin side - we would not be in for 1500 years of darkness - although we would be one dragon down to fight against the Heylin's if it does ever happen again." Master Fung rose to his feet. "You may stay in a room in the boy's dorm. I think mostly all the Dragon's know about Taylor being of Dashi heritage - so I wouldn't worry with what you say - the Heylin's already know." Master Fung bowed his head toward Master Guan before retiring to his room.

[With Taylor and Kimiko]  
Omi had left the kitchen - leaving Kimiko and Taylor to talk.  
"Why didn't you try and talk to Chase when you were fighting?" Kimiko asked.  
"There was no point. He wouldn't have listened. He's Heylin now - and there's nothing we can do about it." Taylor replied talking her bowl to the sink and washing up.  
"Well...you do have a point there." Kimiko replied. A wurring noise was heard from behind them - they turned and saw a gold flash. They both screamed when two lions came through a portal. Kimiko lunged in to start attacking them - Taylor resorted to stamping on the floor and blowing into the air. She jumped out of the way as a lion lunged at her. She grabbed Kimiko's hand and ran out the room. Shutting the kitchen door behind them. They ran into someone. Looking up they saw it was Chase.  
"Crap." They both said simultaneously. They were both engulfed in a purple aura and were lifted off the floor. Omi, Raimundo and Clay appeared just as the dragon's of lightning and fire were launched across the battle grounds and into the wall the other side.  
"Chase! You have returned!" Omi held his arms out wide. "But why hurt Kimiko and Taylor? They are only girls." Taylor and Kimiko growled.  
"Don't get used to him being here, Omi. He'll be leaving soon!" Taylor said as she ran at him - she dissapeared. Everyone - including Chase looked around, wondering where she'd gone.  
"Where did she go?" Raimundo asked no one in particular.  
"Hey guys! Sheng-gon-wu shivers!" Dojo came into the grounds. He acted as though Chase was one of the monks. After all, they had been friends for over 1500 years and it had only been a day since Chase was turned heylin. "The Ring of Dashi...where's Taylor?" He gasped. "No! The ring was on her finger!"  
"What does the ring do?" Kimiko asked.  
"It enhances lightning powers. So it would be her complementry shen-gon-wu. It's absorbs all electricity it can - great for fighting Jack-Bot's! It can work similar to the golden tiger claws - the problem with that is the user cannot predict where it will take them...for all we know, Taylor could be in a volcano right now. Or even the other side of the world."  
"Let's split up! Maybe we can find her quicker." Kimiko suggested.  
"If I find her first. The shen-gon-wu is mine." Chase smirked and left the temple.

[With Taylor]  
She landed on grassy floor - the grass came up to her waist._ 'Where am I?'_ She thought. She took in her surrounding's. Trees, long grass, vines - the usual for a forest. She heard a feral growl from behind her. A huge wolf stood there. She heard a few more growls and turned around. She was in the middle of the pack. _'Crap.'_  
"Electricity!" She did a somersault and slapped the ground with her hand. Sparks shot out in the shape of a star and travelled along the ground - electrocuting the wolves. This only enraged them more. "Crap!" She pulled out her mobile phone and flipped it open; dialling for Kimiko as she began running through the forest. "Kimiko! It's Taylor - you have GOT TO HELP ME!" A wolf began gaining on her; she screamed down the phone. "I'm being chased by wolves-through some forest-you_ know_ where it _is_?-Okay! Hurry!" She flipped the phone closed and carried on running before she heard a couple of feral growls and then the wolves behind her whimper in pain. She heard no footsteps or thundering paws so she stopped and turned around. The wolves had scampered off...and she was alone.  
The ear-piercing screech of a bird made her look up.  
"Stop right there Taylor."  
_'Hannibal Roy Bean...'_ She thought; glaring at the vegetable which should have been sprayed with pesticide many thousands of years ago. "What do you want?"  
"I've come to make you an offer." His lopsided grin grew larger along with his entire body as he used the Moby Morpher to increase his size.  
'_Still not seen a dentist..._' She thought again. '_Or brushed his teeth!'_ "What kind of offer would that be?" She challenged.  
"If you join the heylin side I will give you anything you want. Power. Shen-gon-wu...money."  
"Tempting. But I'm not interested. Sorry." She crossed her arms and turned to walk away - coming face-to-face with Wuya.  
"Don't turn the offer down yet, Taylor...we can give you the Sands of Time...so you can go back in time to see your grandfather, one last time."  
Now that offer...was too tempting to turn down.  
"I'll...I'll think about it."  
"Well?" Wuya snapped.  
"Wuya, Wuya, Wuya...don't rush the girl...give her some time to think." He turned to face the blonde lightning monk. "We'll attack the xiaolin temple tomorrow at sundown. You're either with us or not. So you better have made a decision by then. For now...farewell." He Moby Morphed to the size a bean should be and jumped onto the bird who flew off - Wuya flying beside it. "Choose wisely!" Hannibal called over the birds tail feathers.  
"Yes. You should choose wisely." Came a familiar cocky voice from behind her. She turned around in a defensive position to face none other than, Chase. And two tigers...and a lion.  
She remained silent but held her defensive stance.  
"You're wondering how I found you so easily aren't you? Infact...I found you before Bean did...I defeated those wolves because you couldn't." He smirked. She shrugged. "That offer Hannibal gave you seems to have changed you some way Taylor...you're not so...gobby, now."  
"I was never gobby." She replied in a calm tone of voice.  
"If it takes an insult to get you to speak; what's it going to take to get you to hand over that Shen-gon-wu?" He raised an eyebrow and the tiger to his right roared, as if to laugh.  
"I won't hand over _this_ shen-gon-wu. It'll take more than _asking_ for it." She still held her defensive stance.  
Chase clicked his fingers and the cats lunged.  
He watched her move flawlessly. Dodging the cats effortlessly; not even coming close enough to touch their fur. But she never attacked them - they did that to o each other. One lunged from the front as one did the same from behind. She simply jumped up so they ran into each other. Two tigers down. One lion to go. It circled her but sat down as she spun round and knocked Chase flying.  
"How did you sense me coming?" He asked; landing on his feet.  
"A little thing you taught me, actually." She smirked. She dropped into the splits as the lion jumped at her - Chase side stepped as the cat went skidding into a tree. Taylor got back up to her feet. "Guan used to say he had no use for shen-gon-wu...so why do _you_ want them now?"  
"So Hannibal Bean doesn't get them." Came the unexpected reply.  
"Well...I was hoping you'd still be here Taylor...but I didn't expect this fine addition to the heylin side aswell." The blonde sighed as Jack Spicer landed next to Chase. "So now Guan is good and you're evil Chase...I think it's time you became my new role model."  
Taylor stiffled her laughter and backed away from the heylins...into something else.  
"Jack. I'd let me go if I were you." She stated.  
"No, no, no...I don't think so sexy...you see, you found it incredibly easy to destroy all my jackbots...so...I've used a metal which is a non-electrical conductor." He blew her a kiss. "So you're coming with me sweetums."  
"Jack...I have the Ring of Dashi...did you expect that? It enhances lightning powers."  
The ginger thought about it for a second. "No...but now you mention it...JACK BOTS ATTACK!" He brought out his jet pack and began flying away...when someone grabbed his ankle. He looked down. Chase.  
"You're not going anywhere until you see the power of a _true_ heylin." Jack gulped...but gaped when Chase turned and pointed...to Taylor.  
"What the hell? She's a descendant of Dashi!"  
"Yes. But the small birthmark on her neck is the heylin insignia."  
"When did you look at her neck that close up?" Jack exclaimed, in jealousy.  
Chase turned a little pink. "Training."  
When all the jack bots had been defeated; the blonde now in her xiaolin uniform - with her hair tied up in the static bun; Jack used another invention to see a close up on her neck. And Chase was right.

**(A/N: Thanks to all those who have reviewed, added this story to your alerts and favourites :)**

**I apologise for the long update, and i hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter, please review ^^ xx)**


	6. Changing sides

**Xiaolin showdown**

**A New Future**

What if when Omi went into the past the only changes in the future was Guan took Chases place and Chase was one of the Xiaolins? When a new dragon joins the Xiaolins can Chase and Master Fung find out her heritage before she's persuaded to join the Heylin side? ChasexOC

Ages:  
_Chase 20_ - Wears his Heylin armour all the time.  
_Taylor 19_ - Wears blue jeans and a yellow camisole and the same Xiaolin clothes as Kimiko for showdowns and training (but with black tights instead of white).  
_Clay 18_ - Wears his blue shrit and blue jeans and his Xiaolin clothes for showdowns and training.  
_Raimundo 18_ - Wears his white hoodie and green trousers and his Xiaolin clothes for showdowns and training.  
_Kimiko 17_ - Wears alternate clothing like in the episodes and her Xiaolin clothes for showdowns and training.  
_Omi 16_ - Wears his normal Xiaolin clothes all the time.

**Chapter Six**

Jack nudged Chase. "That's a birthmark? It looks like a hickie..."  
"And you'd know what one looks like." Chase rolled his eyes. "Why don't you join us, Taylor...you'd be a good Heylin warrior."  
She smirked and shook her head. "I'm happy where I am thanks."  
"I'm sure..." His eyes became slits in suspicion as hers remained on his face. "You know you want to hand over that shen-gon-wu."  
She shook her head again. "Sorry. The answer is still no."  
Jack huffed. "You can stay at mine?"  
She laughed. "Oh God, your serious aren't you?" She stopped laughing. "I'm so sorry Jack but...you're just not my type."  
He held his chest dramatically. "I'm wounded!" Chase rolled his eyes.  
As a giant shadows fell over them, they looked up; Dojo had arrived! As the giant green dragon swooped low enough - Taylor jumped on and the Xiaolin Warriors took to the skies.

They arrived back at the Xiaolin Temple just as Master Fung set out the tea.  
"Taylor, I hope your little...trip was safe?"  
She nodded. _'Liar!_' She mentally scolded herself.  
The blonde was quiet throughout lunch - and even after training! Master Fung asked to speak too her in his little room for a while at the end of the day.  
"Is something troubling you Taylor?" Master Fung asked as she sat down.  
She shook her head. "No, Master Fung! Of course not!"  
"Taylor?" He raised his eyebrows, and used a questioning tone.  
She hung her head and sighed. "Hannibal Bean found me in the woods. He said that 'if I don't join him on the Heylin side, then he'll attack the temple tomorrow'...Chase proposed the same thing...nut minus the attack."  
"Oh dear." Master Fung stroked his beard. "Maybe it's best for you to go back home if you don't know what to decide, Taylor."  
"I know - my grandfather would never forgive me."  
"Your grandfather has nothing to do with it, Taylor. He'd want it to be _your_ decision...and _your_ decision _alone_."

Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi and Clay looked at each other from their place behind the door; before they ran outside and sat under the cherry blossom tree.  
"What do we do now?" Kimiko asked.  
"We can't let Taylor join the Heylin side!" Omi exclaimed.  
"Master Fung is right." Raimundo stated. "It's Taylor's decision...but that doesn't mean we can't persuade her..."  
"I'm liking _that_ idea." Clay smiled.  
"How do we put our plan into action?" Omi asked, wailing his arms around.  
Raimundo shrugged. "_Our _plan? Be extra nice too her."  
"But we only have tonight." Kimiko sighed.  
"Then...you're a girl - you talk to her."  
"Ahh yes! My 'Ancient Guide to Females' says that 'women understand each other and should be used for talking purposes'!" Omi grinned.  
"I'll _do_ it!" Kimiko punched her small hand in determination before she got to her feet and ran back towards her and Taylors room.

Taylor was sitting on her bed mat, charging various electrical items and other objects when Kimiko came in.  
"Hey!" The Dragon of Fire greeted.  
"What's up?" Taylor asked, setting the fully charged Goo-Zombies to the side as she crossed her legs.  
"Nothing really..." The raven-haired girl sniffed. "I'm sorry."  
"What for?" The blonde replied.  
"We..." She sighed. "We eaves-dropped on your conversation with Master Fung."  
Taylor closed her eyes and her hair began to go static. "I'm guessing I'll never get any privacy around here."  
"Taylor! Please don't think that! We're sorry! We really are - sometimes our curiosity get's the better of us-"  
"-I understand."  
"Please stay with us...we _need_ you - especially now Chase is one of the Heylin's."  
Taylor sighed. "Did you hear the part about Hannibal Bean?"  
"We can take him on."  
"Wuya's on his side."  
"Oh...we can take her too! Come on - _please!_"  
Taylor sighed but eventually nodded.

As most of the Xiaolin's went to bed, Taylor tossed and turned all night. '_Maybe I should go with Hannibal Bean...I'll go and visit my grandfather...and he can give me some advice...I can always come back to the temple if swapping sides was the wrong thing to do..'_ She turned over and looked out of the window. A black crow with a piercing crimson eye was looking at her. She frowned before gettig out of bed and walking over to the window. The crow flew onto the temple wall and squawked at her. _'It want's me to follow it._' She thought; she pulled on her training clothes before jumping out the window.

She scaled the temple walls before dropping down on the other side. "It could've been foolish of you to follow the bird." Chase said from the shadows.  
"What do you want?" She asked, dropping into a defensive stance.  
"I've come to place another offer. Instead of joining _me_ on the Heylin side - join Bean."  
"What? Why?" She asked.  
"I know you don't particularly like him. I don't either...but with the Sands of Time - you can visit Dashi and find a way to put a stop to his evil."  
"Why would you go against the Heylin's? You're one of them now."  
He closed his eyes. "I feel as though something happened when Wuya used the Rio-Reverso."  
"What?" She stood normally, dropping her stance. She looked into his eyes and she could could see something there...but she didn't quite know what it was. Then he began to explain. The tone he used sounded like he wanted her to keep her mouth shut...because he was only going to tell _her._ And would _only_ tell her.

The next morning, Kimiko woke up to a loud crash. Taylor's bed was empty and as the Dragon of Fire changed into her training clothes, she ran outside to find out what it was.  
Omi, Raimundo and Clay were fighting Hannibal Roy Bean and Wuya. Taylor and Master Fung were nowhere to be seen. Kimiko joined in the fight, launching fire, punches and kicks wherever and whenever she could.  
"Bean!" Taylor shouted. he was standing next to Master Fung...and he looked sad for some reason. But also secretive...  
"Ahh, Taylor..." Wuya began. "Just the Dragon we were here for."  
"Don't go with them Taylor!" The four Dragons - and even Dojo - cried as the blonde walked towards the two Heylins'.  
"I'm sorry." She said. Taylor nodded to Raimundo and winked at Kimiko, letting them know she had a plan of some sort...but the Dragon of Wind took it the wrong way...  
"Go on then. But if and when you change your mind, don't think we'll welcome you back with open arms!" He spat.  
Wuya, Hannibal Bean and Taylor left the Xiaolin Temple.

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**KijoKuroi** - Thank you for adding me to your Favourite Author list! I FEEL SO LOVED! I hope you keep reading and sending me reviews :) x

**baron239** - Thanks for adding this story to your Story Alert :) keep reading and please send me some reviews x

**xlostinmyownworldx** - Thanks for adding this story to your Story Alert and Favourite Story :) keep reading and please send me some reviews x

**Autumn's Rain** - Thanks for adding this story to your Favourite Story list :) keep reading and please send me some reviews x

**mercenarybunny** - Thanks for adding this story to your Favourite Story's list :) keep reading and send me some reviews please x

**I apologise for the long update, and I hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter. I do work on this story a tiny bit every day, but I do have other stories to update aswell (and as I have more reviewers for those ones - they are my main priority) please review any ideas that can help me out with this story ^^ xx)**


	7. Sands of Time: Day 1

**Xiaolin showdown**

**A New Future**

What if when Omi went into the past the only changes in the future was Guan took Chases place and Chase was one of the Xiaolins? When a new dragon joins the Xiaolins can Chase and Master Fung find out her heritage before she's persuaded to join the Heylin side? ChasexOC

Ages:  
Chase 20 - _Wears his Heylin armour all the time._  
Taylor 19 - _Wears blue jeans and a yellow camisole and the same Xiaolin clothes as Kimiko for showdowns and training (but with black tights instead of white)._  
Clay 18 - _Wears his blue shrit and blue jeans and his Xiaolin clothes for showdowns and training._  
Raimundo 18 - _Wears his white hoodie and green trousers and his Xiaolin clothes for showdowns and training._  
Kimiko 17 - _Wears alternate clothing like in the episodes and her Xiaolin clothes for showdowns and training._  
Omi 16 - _Wears his normal Xiaolin clothes all the time._

**Chapter Seven**

For the rest of the afternoon, Raimundo, Omi and Clay couldn't help but feel betrayed. Kimiko on the other hand, knew Taylor had a plan. Why else would the blonde nod and wink? She was up to something, and Kimiko's assumptions were correct when she recieved a text from the Dragon of Lightning/electricity. '_Talk to Master Fung - T x'_  
Jumping up from her bed roll, The Xiaolin Dragon of Fire ran as fast as she could to Master Fung's quarters, dodging a water toranado Omi had launched towards Raimundo as she did so.  
She composed herself and took a few deep breaths before lifting a small fist and knocking softly but audibly on the wooden door.  
"Come in Kimiko." Master Monk Guan's voice sounded.  
The raven haired girl frowned before opening the door and stepping into the room. "Hi, umm...I was looking for Master Fung."  
Guan put down the Mind Reader Conch and nodded his head. "He'll be back shortly, he went to make some tea...he asked to speak to me, if you were wondering why I was here. And I believe we're both here about the same thing."  
"Yes, indeed so." Master Fung laid the tea pot on the table with five mugs. "You recieved Taylor's message, I guess." Kimiko nodded.  
"Yes, Master Fung."  
"Well, sit down, Kimiko. Us three have much to discuss." He poured the tea into the mugs and handed them out before he began. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Ring of Dashi.  
"That's Taylor's!" Kimiko exclaimed.  
Master Fung nodded. "She spoke to me briefly, giving me this as a sign that her loyalty still remains with us. She has a plan and, might I just say, I am incredibly proud of it. She reminds me so much of her great-great-grandfather, I cannot begin to tell you."  
"What was her plan?" Kimiko asked.

Hanniball Bean explained something incredibly Heylin to Taylor that she didn't even begin to understand what he meant and, after Wuya gave her a lecture about something else Heylin, Taylor was handed the Sands of Time.  
"You have three days." Hanniball informed her. "If you're not back by then, Wuya will cast a spell and I'll use the Reversing Mirror...you'll have no idea where you'll end up."  
"I understand." Taylor nodded. "Three days from when I get there?"  
"Yes. Now go, you're wasting time!" Wuya snapped.  
"Sands of-"  
"-Oh and Taylor." Hanniball interrupted. "As soon as your back, we'll unleash everything we've got onto the Xiaolin temple. True Heylin or not, your under my orders now."  
"Sands of Time!" The blonde shouted before anything else could stop her.

Kimiko was stunned. "So...Chase visited Taylor last night?" Master Fung nodded. "And he actually admitted that?"  
"He still feels a pull towards the Xiaolin side." Master Monk Guan explained. "However I do not feel any urge to re-join the Heylins, I believe it was my destiny to fight _against_ Hanniball Roy Bean."  
"Why're you telling _me_ this and not the others?" Kimiko asked both Masters.  
Master Fung and Master Monk Guan exchanged looks before setting their teas down.  
"You've become fast friends with Taylor." Guan stated, resting a hand on the small girls shoulder. "The rest of the team knowing would put her plan in jeperody."  
"Taylor asked me to inform you." Master Fung stated. He tilted his head to one side. "And just because she's using the Sands of Time, Kimiko, doesn't mean she can't use her mobile phone."  
Kimiko smiled, her eyes sparkling. This was a secret she would _never_ tell...

Taylor landed on a hard surface and began rolling. She screamed, and fell of the edge, but not before her foot got stuck on the guttering. She hung off the building, stuck, and swaying lightly in the breeze.  
From upside down, she noticed she was at the Xiaolin Temple...and not seeing the shen-gon-wu vault anywhere, she realised that's where she must've been hanging from.  
"Hello?" She called out. "Can somebody help me?"  
"I'm sure I could help, but how do I know you're not here to rob us?" Taylor recognised that voice. She looked directly below her and saw Chase. The Xiaolin version.  
"Because I came here from the future?" She thought it was best to tell him straight, but wasn't sure (hence the implied question). Realising she was still holding onto the Sands of Time, she held it up, or...out so he could see.  
"Who did you come to visit?" He hadn't even moved. _'So much for helping.'_ The blonde thought and rolled her eyes.  
It wasn't a good idea to say 'my grandfather' incase she came into the wrong space in time and Dashi didn't know her. "Grand Master Dashi."  
"Taylor?"  
"She said she's here to visit you." Chase informed the bald man.  
Dashi smiled. "You seem to be a little...stuck, Taylor."  
"No, no...it was on purpose...I'm just...hanging." She shrugged, a lot of blood was rushing to her head.  
"You're looking a little pale." Dashi cocked his head to the side. "Are you sure you don't need some help. I believe you were calling for it."  
Suddenly, her foot dislodged from the guttering and she screamed as she began to fall, grasping onto the Sands of Time as if it would save her life...then she stopped about two inches from the ground...she looked around. She was floating. Taylor landed with a small thud on the ground, Chase helped her to her feet and she muttered a small 'thanks' as she remembered he had the power of telekinesis.  
"Did you need something answered Taylor...or are you playing around with my shen-gon-wu again?" He looked down at her hands. "Where's your ring?"  
"Long story...actually...that's what I'm here to talk to you about."  
"You lost your ring?" She shook her head.  
"I gave it to Master Fung so he'd know I was loyal to the Xiaolins and that I had a plan."  
"You're on the Heylin side?" Chase asked, furrowing his eyebrows.  
"In the future and..." She checked the time. "...about thirty minutes ago, yes." She would've added 'and so're you' but she really didn't think that would be a good thing right about now.  
"How many times have I told you not to play around with shen-gon-wu, Taylor?" Dashi pinched the bridge of his nose.  
She made a noise of frustration and stomped her foot. "I'm _not_ playing around, grandfather! This is _really_ important! Let me explain, _one_ thing - well, a lot of things - because I _really_ need your help!"  
"First of all. You need to calm down." Dashi warned her.  
Taylor sneezed...and she only ever sneezed because of really bad heyfever..."have you fought the Heylin seed before?" Chase suddenly asked, looking behind her.  
She shook her head. "The others have, but that was before I arrived at the temple...why?"  
Dashi put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. "Ahh...at least we can have some assistance, Chase."  
"What do you mean?" Chase and Taylor asked.  
"Putting him away for good. Don't go near the purple flowers Taylor...we don't want your heyfever turning you into a actual plant now do we?"  
"Get him away from water." Chase said.  
"Where's Monk Guan?" Taylor asked as the three of them dodged a thick green vine.  
"Isn't he Heylin in the future?" Dashi asked.  
Taylor 'ummed' not sure how to explain that, especially while she was running away from a purple flower. "Don't really know if you can handle the answer to that one." She said.  
"Try us." Chase ducked and jumped some vines.  
"Wuya and Hanniball Roy Bean are alive and teamed together. They used the reversing mirror and the ruby of ramsees and..." She slapped a hand over her mouth when she was about to say part of the future consequence infront of Chase. "Crap!" She finished.  
"Language." Dashi stated calmly as he threw sand on Gigi. "We'll talk in private later." More sand was thrown.

As Chase lifted a ton of sand above the Heylin flower and dropped it, a seed was finally created and Dashi picked it up and put it in a box. "Chase." He handed the wooden cube the the Xiaolin warrior. "You know what to do with this?" Chase nodded and, taking the box, he hurried away.  
"Come on then Taylor, tell me what's happened." They walked to a room - the exact same room Master Fung uses in the future - and sat down. "I was planning to visit you again tomorrow...but you've come to me. Now...why're you on the Heylin side?"  
Taylor sighed and crossed her arms. "Basically, Wuya and Hanniball Bean have teamed up. Monk Guan _was_ on the Heylin side, and then Wuya used the Ruby of Ramsees on Chase to turn him Heylin...but when_ that_ happened, Guan turned Xiaolin. Then the Ring of Dashi activated and I ended up in a forest. Bean and Wuya appeared and made me an offer: I join the Heylin side or they attack the Xiaolin temple. If I joined the Heylin side they'd give me the Sands of Time so I could visit you, I have three days here...they didn't realise I could turn _this visit_ into a plan...Heylin Chase visited me the night before I made my decision and said he still feels Xiaolin...so I presume Guan still feels Heylin - but I don't know for sure. The plan was to come here a find out how you defeated Hannibal Bean, then I can go back into the future and put that plan into action. It was Chase's idea. Not mine."  
Dashi blinked. That was a lot to take in. "So...what happened to your ring?"  
Taylor's mouth hit the floor. "I'm on the Heylin side and come to you for help and all you can think about is my shen-gon-wu? Which, might I just say, I've already told you about."  
"Oh yes, the part where you handed it to Master Fung makes sense now." He nodded and smiled. "Well...I'm going for a nap, I'll talk to you in an hour. Go train in the meantime."  
"Oh I'll train alright!" Taylor balled her hands into fists and stormed out his room.  
How could he be so _calm_ when all this stuff was going on in the future?  
He was _suppossed_ to help her.  
She only had three _days_ for crying out loud!  
_Now_ wasn't the best time to take a nap!

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**Xiaolin fan** - Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed this chapter :) x

**Ann4ever17** - Thank you for adding me to your Author's list and for adding this story to your Story Alert! I hope you're enjoying the story :) x

**mercenarybunny** - Yo! HAHA, 'maybe his birdie can become 100% KFC' omg, I was walking past a field of cows the other day and shouted "see you at McDonalds in my cheeseburger!" Lol, they mooed at me, I don't think I've run faster than that in my life x

**Nanopanda** - Thanks for adding the story and me to your Favourite's list! I'll try to update as soon as possible :) x

**Please take some time to review the story to let me know if you like it and TELL ME what you want to happen :) all ideas are welcome and some WILL definatley be used :) thank you ^^ xx)**


	8. Sands of Time: Day 2

**Xiaolin showdown**

**A New Future**

What if when Omi went into the past the only changes in the future was Guan took Chases place and Chase was one of the Xiaolins? When a new dragon joins the Xiaolins can Chase and Master Fung find out her heritage before she's persuaded to join the Heylin side? ChasexOC

Ages:  
_Chase 20 - Wears his Heylin armour all the time._  
_Taylor 19 - Wears blue jeans and a yellow camisole and the same Xiaolin clothes as Kimiko for showdowns and training (but with black tights instead of white)._  
_Clay 18 - Wears his blue shrit and blue jeans and his Xiaolin clothes for showdowns and training._  
_Raimundo 18 - Wears his white hoodie and green trousers and his Xiaolin clothes for showdowns and training._  
_Kimiko 17 - Wears alternate clothing like in the episodes and her Xiaolin clothes for showdowns and training._  
_Omi 16 - Wears his normal Xiaolin clothes all the time._

**Chapter 8**

Taylor sat next to the cherry blossom tree sapling, looking down boredly at the stick. She looked up at the sky as she felt her hair flattening, she was finally calming down. Grand Master Dashi had been asleep for the past twenty minutes and he said he'd see her in an hour.  
Taylor felt her pocket vibrate. She had a text from Kimiko:  
_'Nice plan - anything I can do 2 help? - K x'_  
_'Not really, Dashi taking a nap now :( I'll be back in 3 days, Bean's planning 2 attack the temple then - T x'_  
_'I'll inform Fung, good luck - K x'_  
Taylor shoved her phone back in her pocket and looked back into the sky. Why had her grandfather asked her to train while he napped? The thought came to her like a wave spalashing down on rocks. She was going to have to proove herself to get the answer.  
She sighed and crossed her legs, pulling herself into a medative position. She opened one eye when she heard footsteps coming towards her, it was Chase.  
"Does the tree live?" He asked, gesturing to the cherry blossom sapling.  
Taylor nodded. "It'll be beautiful."  
"I'm guessing Dashi wasn't very helpful?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
Taylor shook her head. "I have three days here. He's decided to take a nap and talk to me in an hour."  
Chase laughed. "I'm guessing he asked you to train aswell?"  
Taylor nodded. "Yeah."  
"Aren't you going too?"  
"Nope."  
"Why not?"  
"He knows I can fight. He visits me in the futre once every month to train with me."  
"He's probably asked you to train because he might have a test for you."  
"I thought as much." Chase laughed and waved his hand.  
Taylor's foot was dragged into the air. "Put me down Chase." She crossed her arms, her hair began to go static due to her annoyance.  
"What's wrong with your hair?"  
"Static electricity." She clicked her fingers and thunder clapped in the sky. Chase looked up and around.  
"A storms coming."  
"The storms already here." She swiped her other foot under his legs and he fell flat on his back, the telekinesis dropped Taylor, she spun round and landed on her feet.  
"Lightning and electricity." Chase complemented. "Not too shabby."  
"Shabby?" They both looked too the left as Dojo squirmed towards them.  
"Hello Dojo." Taylor smiled.  
As if just noticing her standing there, Dojo wrapped himself around Chase's arm. "Who's that?" He pointed a finger at Taylor and shook.  
"Dashi's great-great grandaughter...from the future." Chase introduced. "I believe you already know Dojo?"  
Taylor nodded. "He doesn't leave me alone." She crossed her arms.  
Dojo chuckled nervously. "You're very pretty young lady...you have Dashi's eyes."  
Taylor blushed and blinked. "Thanks?"  
Chase laughed. "Why're you here Dojo?"  
"I was informing someone that Dashi was awake and requested to see them."  
Taylor raised her hand. "Where is he?"  
"In his meeting room...Chase...can I talk to you for a minute?" The raven-haired Xiaolin nodded as Taylor jogged towards the temple.

Taylor knocked on her grandfather's door and opened it when she was called in. "Have a nice nap?" She asked.  
Dashi looked up from a wooden box he was working on. "I wasn't sleeping. I was making you this. Use it to capture Wuya."  
"A puzzle box? Are you serious?"  
"As serious as I can get." He chuckled.  
"When you laugh, it doesn't make you sound serious." Taylor took the puzzle box and wrinkled her nose in confusion. "What do I do with it?"  
"Just open it."  
"Open it?" Her tone was disbelieving.  
"When you're in her presence. Open it. She'll be sucked inside."  
"Oh, that's cool."  
"I thought you'd say that."  
Taylor put the box down on the table. "What about Hannibal Bean? He wears the Moby Morpher."  
"Steal the shen-gon-wu from him."  
"Xiaolin Showdown?"  
"Taylor, how long have you been staying with Master Fung for?"  
"About a couple of weeks."  
"Do you know what a Xiaolin Showdown_ is_?"  
"It's practically the nice way of stealing shen-gon-wu."  
He looked at her and frowned. "Alright. It's the nice way of stealing shen-gon-wu. Challenge him to a Xiaolin Showdown."  
"And when I get the shen-gon-wu?"  
"Use the Ruby of Ramsees and the Reversing Mirror on him, combined with the Sands of Time, you'll be transported here with him."  
"Won't that tamper with the future?"  
"No. I'll trap him for you, you can take him back to the future when he's secure."  
"Thank you, Grandfather!" Taylor hugged Grand Master Dashi and got too her feet when he stopped her.  
"Oh and Taylor. Don't speak of the Heylin side to Chase." Taylor nodded.  
"Anything else?"  
"Stay away from Dojo."  
"Oh? Why?"  
"If you ask no questions, I'll tell no lies."  
She gave him the thumbs-up. "Ok, got it." Picking up the box, she made her way outside, and sat by the cherry blossom tree sapling again.  
Taylor pulled out her mobile phone and sent a quick text to Kimiko:  
_'I have Wuya's puzzle box, Rai knows how 2 use it right? - T x'_  
Taylor nodded off in the warm night air just as Kimiko text back:  
_'Yeah, thanks T, what about Bean? - K x'_  
_'I'll sort that out ;) - T x'_

Taylor watched the stars that night, Chase had shown her to a room she could use, but she prefferred it out on the hill. She sighed and noticed Dojo siddling up too her.  
"What are you doing Taylor?" The green serpent asked.  
"Watching the stars." She replied. Why did Grand Master Dashi want her to stay away from Dojo?  
"I think I'll really miss you when you leave." Oh, that. "You're really pretty, and we've never had a female Dragon at the temple before."  
"Is that so?"  
Dojo nodded. "Grand Master Dashi talks about you sometimes."  
Taylor sat up a little. "Does he?"  
Dojo nodded. "Even though he said he's dead in the future, you're the only family he's got left. That's why he visits you."  
"Oh, that's sweet." The blonde smiled and began dozing off.  
"You going to stay out here all night?"  
Taylor nodded. "In the future, my room get's really hot at night. I miss the outdoors."  
"I know what you mean."  
Taylor had just nodded off again when...  
"What shen-gon-wu do the Xiaolins posess in the future? The Heylins' are after ours."  
"Dojo...it's the same now as it is later."  
"But-"  
"-Shut up, Dojo!"  
"I'm sorry, sorry." Then the dragon curled up and went to sleep.

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**Nanopanda** - _Sorry it was short :/ Glad you still liked it though, thanks for the review :) x_

**ourshadownightshade** - _Thank you for adding this story to your Favourite's list :) x_

**Nyx'sBlackRose** - _Thank you for adding this story to your Favourite's list :) x_

**Soren Tamazki** - _Thank you for adding this story to your Favourite's list :) x_

**greenluvr14** - _Thank you for adding this story to your Favourite's list :) x_

**Please review, so I know how I'm doing :) If you give me some ideas, it may help me to update faster ^^ xx)**


	9. Sands of Time: Day 3

**Xiaolin showdown**

**A New Future**

What if when Omi went into the past the only changes in the future was Guan took Chases place and Chase was one of the Xiaolins? When a new dragon joins the Xiaolins can Chase and Master Fung find out her heritage before she's persuaded to join the Heylin side? ChasexOC

Ages:  
_Chase 20 - Wears his blue Xiaolin clothes all the time._  
_Taylor 19 - Wears blue jeans and a yellow camisole and the same Xiaolin clothes as Kimiko for showdowns and training (but with black tights instead of white)._  
_Clay 18 - Wears his blue shrit and blue jeans and his Xiaolin clothes for showdowns and training._  
_Raimundo 18 - Wears his white hoodie and green trousers and his Xiaolin clothes for showdowns and training._  
_Kimiko 17 - Wears alternate clothing like in the episodes and her Xiaolin clothes for showdowns and training._  
_Omi 16 - Wears his normal Xiaolin clothes all the time._

**Chapter 9**

Taylor awoke the next morning and realised what Dashi had meant when hed told her to 'stay away from Dojo'. Attatchment. Dojo was curled up on her stomach, fast asleep.  
"Look's like you've made a new friend." Grand Master Dashi stated from his spot five meters away.  
"Have you been watching me sleep?"  
"No." He took a sip of his tea. "I've been watching Dojo sleep. He tends to lash out when he has nightmares."  
"I know. He sleeps wrapped around my arm back in the future." Dashi let out a chuckle and took another sip of his tea.  
Taylor sat up, effectively, Dojo rolled off her and landed in a graceful still sleeping pile next too her. "Wow, normally that would've woken him up."  
"There's a reason why he does in the future." Dashi chuckled.  
"Why?"  
"One night, I roll over him and he wakes up blue. He stays that colour for a week."  
"How do you know that if it hasn't happened yet?"  
"I've been to visit you in the future, Taylor. I get memories." Dashi ruffled her hair.  
"You know I hate that."  
He shrugged. "There's no difference from it now to when you're angry, annoyed or frustrated."  
"Are you going to teach me how to get rid of Hannibal Bean now? I mean, I'm leaving today."  
Dashi nodded. "Chase will help you."  
Taylor frowned. "Really?" Dashi nodded.  
"I have some buisness in the next town over, I've given Chase the details to tell you. Now, I expect you to behave, I know you had a temple party when your step-dad vacated for the weekend."  
"In my defence, my mum let me."  
"I'll have to have a word with Karen."  
Taylor thought about it for a moment. "How am I a direct descendant of you?"  
"Daughter to daughter."  
"I thought you had a son aswell?"  
"I will. But he plays around with the Sapphire Dragon."  
"Oh...aren't you going to stop him?"  
"I'll be tampering with the future. There'll be consequences." Taylor nodded.  
"You'll still come and visit me won't you? When I go back?"  
"Of course I will, Taylor." The blonde smiled and hugged him and that was their goodbye.

Taylor trained with Chase for the rest of the afternoon. He showed her how to fight Hannibal Bean like Dashi had told him.  
"Don't forget to get the Moby Morpher first." He said. "You don't want to be flattened by a supersized bean."  
"Not again anyway." She mumbled; earning a laugh from Chase.  
"When Wuya's captured, put the puzzle box in a locked trunk hidden away, like the Heylin Seed. Her powers increase each time she's released."  
Taylor nodded and launched a high kick; Chase caught it in mid-air so Taylor jumped and swung round - knocking him flat on his back. He released his grip on her foot and looked quite suprised that she'd landed a kick. '_So that's how he dodges it in the future.'_ Taylor thought, then remembered what Dashi had said about having memories.  
"So Dashi's training in the future pays off?"  
"Not at first; but eventually it comes in handy." Chase got too his feet just as the clock striked twelve. "I should get going. I don't want the reversing mirror and Wuya's spell to send me back to the Jurassic period."  
Chase frowned. "You know they can't actually do that. It won't work."  
Taylor put the Sands of Time back on the ground. "What do you mean?"  
"For that to actually work they'd have to cast it at the same time you use the Sands of Time."  
"Well, they seemed pretty convincing that it worked. Besides, I don't want to take the risk - they're pretty powerful."  
"Best of luck, I hope your plan succeeds."  
"It's actually your future self's plan."  
"Really? In that case; it _will_ succeed."  
"Chase, when we first meet in the future; pretend you don't know me. There's a chance I might not travel back in time when I join Hannibal."  
Chase nodded in understanding. "Promise me something."  
"What?"  
"We'll always be on the same team, no matter what."  
Taylor smiled. "We'll always be friends." Changing the oath would make more sense and be so much easier.  
"That too." Chase smiled and handed her the Sands of Time. "I swear on my warrior's oath I'm not going to hurt you."  
"You shouldn't have done that." Taylor said.  
"I know. But when you go back to the future, it'll work. I'm sure of it."  
Taylor frowned. "What?"  
"You'll see." Chase smiled.  
"Sand of Time!" Taylor commanded the shen-gon-wu to take her back to the future.

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**Nanopanda - **_Thanks for your review :) I know the chapter are getting a little short, but I'm trying to section them into parts during the day x_

**I'm starting year 12 in two days, therefore, it might take longer for me to update now because I'll have loads of A level work :( I know this chapter was short, but I was doing it so Taylor would spend half a day in the past so nothing bad would happen too her, it was just how it turned out, but please review! ^^ xx)**


	10. Changing Sides again

**Xiaolin showdown**

**A New Future**

What if when Omi went into the past the only changes in the future was Guan took Chases place and Chase was one of the Xiaolins? When a new dragon joins the Xiaolins can Chase and Master Fung find out her heritage before she's persuaded to join the Heylin side? ChasexOC

**Ages:**  
_Chase 20 - Wears his Heylin armour all the time._  
_Taylor 19 - Wears blue jeans and a yellow camisole and the same Xiaolin clothes as Kimiko for showdowns and training (but with black tights instead of white)._  
_Clay 18 - Wears his blue shrit and blue jeans and his Xiaolin clothes for showdowns and training._  
_Raimundo 18 - Wears his white hoodie and green trousers and his Xiaolin clothes for showdowns and training._  
_Kimiko 17 - Wears alternate clothing like in the episodes and her Xiaolin clothes for showdowns and training._  
_Omi 16 - Wears his normal Xiaolin clothes all the time._

**Chapter 10**

Taylor fell through the portal and arrived back into the future in the exact same place she left three days ago. Hannibal and Wuya were expecting her, and were sat in the same seats as they were in the day she'd left.  
"How nice of you to come back and join us, Taylor." Wuya smiled. "How's Dashi?"  
Taylor rolled her eyes at Wuya's rehtorical question. "What do you want me to do now?" The blonde turned to face Hannibal.  
"Of course." A malicious grin spread across his horrible face. "We're going to attack the Xiaolin temple."  
"We?" Taylor asked, reaching into her bag for the puzzle box.  
"You, me and Wuya."  
"Perhaps _without_ Wuya?"  
"_Excuse_ me?" The slutty witch asked. The red haired woman screeched as Taylor opened the puzzle box and Wuya was absorbed inside it.  
"What a relief." Hannibal Bean wiped his brow with a tentacle. "She annoyed me anyway."  
Taylor lunged for the Moby Morpher on Bean's tentacle - but her back met a wall as he wipped her on her side, she screamed in agony.  
Hannibal Bean laughed and struck her again; Taylor failed to dodge. A line of blood appeared on her cheek.  
"Spicer's new invention." Bean chuckled, holding up his tentacle, a blade appeared on the tip of it.  
"I'm sorry, Taylor!" Jack cried. "I didn't know he was going to use it on _you_!"  
"Shut up, Spicer! If you really feel that bad - ouch! - about it, tell me how to destroy it!" She recieved another two swipes as she ran along the wall and back. If only she had the Thorn of Thunderbolt - she'd have a complementary weapon and have an even chance of hurting Bean back.  
Bean had no legs - but he moved with impressive speed!  
The Heylin's hideout was deep underground, many floors stood between Taylor and freedom. Her attempts of escape would be feeble - but she still had a slim chance of getting out of there...especially as she still had her mobile...  
"Kimiko!" She screamed into the phone once the Dragon of Fire picked up.  
"Taylor! You're back?" The girl asked, in a casual tone. "I have_ so_ much to tell you, Dojo's been sleeping in your bed, he misses you _so_ much bless him-"  
"-Kim! I have no time for this! I need your help-"  
"-He even had the habit of leaving clothes on your bed for you in the morning, it was _so_ cute-"  
"-Kim!" Taylor screamed.  
"Sorry, you were saying?"  
Taylor rolled her eyes. _'Finally!_' She thought. "I'm trying to escape - aahh!" She screamed as she dodged a bladed tentacle slash.  
"So I can tell...where are you? I'll get the guys and we'll come help!"  
"I don't know where I am! It was top secret! I went in blindfolded by Wuya's magic - by the way, I'm carrying her inside a puzzle box."  
"Nice one!" Kimiko complemented, with enthusiasm. "I'll tell Rai you need us, see you as soon as possible!" Then the phone line went dead.  
'_It's hopeless._' Taylor thought, she turned a sharp corner - running into Jack Spicer and landing on the floor. Taylor remembered Raimundo's words, he hadn't understood her plan at all. '_"Don't think we'll take you back or come help you out.'"_ He seemed pretty upset and completely betrayed by her! Taylor was pulled out her thoughts by Jack's hand coming into view.  
"Taylor, get out of here!" He whispered loud enough for her to hear.  
"Why're_ you_ helping me?" She asked, clambouring to her feet.  
"You're hot! I don't want to see you tortured by one of _my_ inventions!"  
"Err...thanks Jack."  
"Jack! You bafoon! Get her!"  
"Run!" He whispered again before putting on a fake laugh and staarting up his JackPack. "I have you now blondie!" Some grey smoke appeared behind him, Jack didn't seem to notice anything. "Anyone smell smoke?" He asked. "Woah!" He twiled and spun, flying out of control down the corridor - crashing into Bean and taking him with him.  
"You _idiot_!" Taylor heard Hannibal cry out.  
"Thanks Jack." Taylor smiled cockily before taking off down the corridor again. Taking the risk of walking would just give Bean the chance to catch up with her again...and then there'd be trouble!

Kimiko ran towards the Boys' dormitory, banging her little fist on the door.  
"Raimundo! Clay! Omi!" The door opened, Clay stood before the short Dragon of Fire with a chicken wing in his greasy hand.  
"Afternoon, little lady, what's the matter?" He asked, his thick texan accent accentuated because of his full mouth.  
"Taylor's in trouble!" Kimiko blurted. "Hannibal Bean's attacking her and she's stuck trying ot escape! Wuya's in the puzzle box and-"  
"-And Taylor really want's us to go over to the Heylin's hideout, blah blah blah!" Raimundo snapped. "It's a trap Kimiko. Face it, Taylor is a Heylin now, end of."  
"But Ray-"  
"-She's the enemy, Kim."  
"Listen!" She shot a fireball at him. "Taylor's on _our_ side. She was _always_ on _our_ side. She's given Master Fung her ring to show her loyalty's _still with us_! She joined the Heylin so she could go into the past and visit her grandfather -_ they_ had the Sands of Time!"  
Raimundo was silent. Clay continued to eat and Omi...Omi was asleep.

Taylor ran through another corridor, which (come to think of it) looked so much like the other one - it probably was the other one.  
_'Hmm...'_ She thought, stopping for breath. _'If I was the Heylin's underground lair exit...where would I be?_' Continuing her journey at a walking pace, Taylor looked down every tunnel she past, looking out for any sign of Hannibal Bean, Jack or the way out.  
She stopped when she heard a growl. Her eyes widened and she slowly turned around. There was nothing there. '_I better move quickly before I alert any of Jack's DogBots._'  
Quickening her pace once again, Taylor ran past a corridor and then doubled back. This was one she didn't recognise, so then it must be new to her directions.  
'_There should be pocket maps for this place.'_ Taylor shivered and rubbed her arms. '_And some heating, air conditioning really is a bitch.'_ Her breath came out frosty...and the growling was getting closer.  
Taylor took a step back when a pair of glowing red eyes glared at her from the darkness. Wasting no time in finding out what it was, she turned on her heel and ran - straight into an armoured chest. She stumbled backwards and regained her balance.  
Chase cocked his head to the side. "The puzzle box came in handy then." He stated.  
"How did you know where to find me?" Taylor asked, a little out of breath after all the running and then the 'oh-my-God-you-just-appeared-right-infront-of-me-and-made-me-jump' incident.  
Chase was silent for a moment before replying. "An hour before you left the past, I looked into the Eagle Scope."  
"That could count as cheating."  
He shrugged. "I'm Heylin."  
"You weren't at the time."  
"Point taken." The growl behind Taylor happened again.  
"Is that one of your cats or a DogBot?" The sound of torn metal and broken machinery was audiable.  
"Neither." Chase's lion sat by the Heylin Prince's feet. "Come on. I'll show you the way out."  
"You're helping me?"  
"I swore on my Warrior's Oath. I never break them."  
"I told you-"  
"-It was a bad idea, I know." He rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad. You teaming up with Hannibal Bean would've broken my _other_ Warrior's Oath."  
"What one was that?"  
"The one when I swore we'd always be on the same side. I still feel Xiaolin...you are Xiaolin, therefore, the Xiaolin's I must reside with." The lion purred and rubbed it's head against Taylor's leg. She stopped walking and stood as still as a statue. "I guarantee he will not hurt you."  
"How positive is your guarantee?"  
"He's still under my command. Another Oath - I will not hurt you."  
"These Oath's must be difficult for you."  
"I can't say I regret them." Taylor knew there was no point asking Chase what he meant by that, he'd walked ahead of her and looked like he'd shoot whoever spoke too him. Even though he'd promised not to hurt her, she didn't want to use that to any advantage. That'd be a horrible thing to do and she didn't want to be mean, he was helping her escape from Hannibal's clutches after all.

**(****A/N: Special Thanks:**

**Nanopanda** - Thanks for your review :) I hope you understand the story now, lol! x

**mercenarybunny** - Thank you, good luck for your studies aswell! A2? That's what they call them at my school (probably a lot of other school aswell) so, are you from the UK? What're you studying? x

**Hershey gurl** - Thank you for adding this story to your Favourite List! I hope that means you're enjoying the story, lol :) x

**Please review, I won't bite ^^ xx)**


	11. A true Xiaolin

**Xiaolin showdown**

**A New Future**

What if when Omi went into the past the only changes in the future was Guan took Chases place and Chase was one of the Xiaolins? When a new dragon joins the Xiaolins can Chase and Master Fung find out her heritage before she's persuaded to join the Heylin side? ChasexOC

**Ages:**  
_Chase 20 - Wears a light blue Xiaolin top and trousers all the time._  
_Taylor 19 - Wears blue jeans and a yellow camisole and the same Xiaolin clothes as Kimiko for showdowns and training (but with black tights instead of white)._  
_Clay 18 - Wears his blue shrit and blue jeans and his Xiaolin clothes for showdowns and training._  
_Raimundo 18 - Wears his white hoodie and green trousers and his Xiaolin clothes for showdowns and training._  
_Kimiko 17 - Wears alternate clothing like in the episodes and her Xiaolin clothes for showdowns and training._  
_Omi 16 - Wears his normal Xiaolin clothes all the time._

**Sorry it's so short - I'm not very good at writing ending's to stories, so here goes: THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 11**

Chase led Taylor through many tunnels; and just when she began to think he was leading her into another trap, Hannibal Bean came into view.  
"Thanks Chase." Bean grinned, his crooked teeth looking razor sharp in the light.  
"Get out of the way." Chase commanded, his tone calm - suprising Taylor.  
"Sure, and let _her_ get away? You must be joking - she's a True Heylin, she should be on my side."  
Chase turned around to look at the blonde. His expression said it all 'are-you-going-to-kick-his-ass-out-of-the-way-or-am-I'. "I'm a True Heylin?"  
Evil-boy-genius-in-training laughter was the response Taylor got. "She should be on _my_ side!" Jack grabbed Taylor wrist and pulled her off the floor.  
"Jack, what're you doing?" Taylor asked.  
"What do you think? If you join me, we'll rule the world..._together_." His eyes turned into hearts.  
"Err...no thanks. I'm set with the Xiaolins." She did a high kick - smashing his jet pack. Jack screamed and dropped her, Taylor landed on her feet next to the electiral box. She eyed it. "How could I have been so stupid?" She exclaimed, mostly to herself, but Hannibal Bean, Chase and broken hearted Jack turned to look at her.  
The Xiaolin Dragon of Lightning/Electricity flung open the electricity box and touched her fingertips to the wires. Sparks and visible electric currents flew around Taylor, her hair went static and the walls vibrated.  
"What're you doing?" Hannibal screeched. "You're going to destroy us all!" He lunged for her and, upon connecting with her, he was electrocuted. Bean screamed, Taylor screamed and Jack screamed. Hannibal began to smoke, the Moby Morpher fell off his tentacles and so did the blades. Jack screamed and ran off down the corridor.  
Taylor took her hand away from the electrial box. Hannibal shrunk into a tiny Bean and became shrivvled, a single wisp of smoke was the final movement he made. Taylor fainted.

Two hours later, Taylor shot awake. The first thing she noticed, was that she was in a bed, _her_ bed, in _her_ room, in the Xiaolin temple. Her _home_. She felt around her body to make sure she was all in one piece. What had happened again? Oh yeah, she electrocuted Hannibal Bean to death and then passed out. '_Chase.'_ She thought. He must've carried her back to the Xiaolin Temple. She sat up and screamed.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you!" Dojo wrapped his skinny hands around her neck in a hug and kissed her cheek. "I'm so glad you're awake and still on our side!"  
"Dojo, I don't think you should be allowed in here anymore." Kimiko giggled as she sat on the bed roll next to her friend. "It's so good to have you back, even if you were on our side all this time." The Dragon of Fire wrapped her small arms around her friends neck and started to smooth the blondes hair down. The two girls laughed.

Taylor walked outside with Kimiko and greeted Omi just down the path. "My friend!" Omi cried, flinging his arms around her legs and giving her a hug. "You have returned!"  
Taylor patted Omi on the head and hugged him back. "Alright, alright, hands off the merchandice!" Dojo swatted Omi away and pulled Taylor down the path again, Kimiko followed the Dragon of Electricity.

They ran into Master Fung next and he smiled. "Taylor, I hope you're feelings much better." He reached into his pocket and handed her back her ring.  
"Thank you, Master Fung." The blonde bowed respectfully. "Wuya's puzzle box is in my bag and Hannibal Bean-"  
"-Chase sorted that out, no need to worry." He smiled.  
"Chase is here?" The two girls asked.  
Master Fung nodded. "He's by the cherry blossom tree. Meditating."

On their way to go and see if Chase was Xiaolin or still Heylin, the girls ran into Clay.  
"Hello little ladies, fancy a bite?" He held out a plate of cookies.  
Kimiko took a triple chocolate chip one and Taylor shook her head. "No, but thanks anyway, Clay."  
"Good to see you back T." He smiled a chocolatey smile before going on his way.  
"That was disgusting." Kimiko reffered to the smile as she took a bit of her cookie. They turned the corner and ran into Raimundo, he was playing Goo Zombies 5...and it literally _just _went dead.  
"Let me help you out." Taylor smiled inwardly and bent down. She reached out and sent an electrial charge into the gaming console, charging it up; Raimundo didn't even need to restart the level. He pressed pause and zipped around.  
"I'm sorry." He said, his face apologetic.  
"It's fine, Rai, don't worry about it." Taylor smiled.  
"I shouldn't have said those things too you. It was hypocritical, we've been friends long enough that I should've trusted that you wouldn't join them."  
"It was just a plan, Rai." Taylor smiled and pulled the Brazilian into a hug. "I'm off to find Chase."  
"I'll wait for you here." Kimiko smiled and waved at Taylor's retreating back as the blonde girl ran off in search of the Xiaolin - turned Heylin - maybe turned back Xiaolin warrior.

Taylor reached the top of the hill where the cherry blossom tree stood and looked around. Chase was nowhere to be seen. Something pressed into her back. A hand, holding the Ruby of Ramsees and the Reversing Mirror.  
"You changed back?" Taylor asked, a hint of a smile on her lips.  
Chase nodded and kissed her neck; moving her hair away at the same time...and then stopped.  
"Taylor?"  
"What?" Taylor replied, her heart pounding.  
"You're not a True Heylin...during training, I must've seen your birthmark upside down...you're a True _Xiaolin_."  
She turned to face him. "Serious?" Chase nodded. "This is great! Master Fung you'll never guess what!" She ran down the hill and when she ran inside the temple, she tripped over the hoover and went sprawling towards the plug socket.  
The lights all over the temple blacked out.  
"Taylor!" Everyone shouted.

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**Nanopanda** - I hope you liked the story, sorry if it was a little short :/ x

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed/alerted/faved this story and those who have alerted/faved me as an author :) I hope you enjoyed the story and I thank all those who review in the future. A new future xD xx)**


End file.
